


Eternal Love

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Aristocracy, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Cute, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Horseback Riding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Innocence, Library, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Angst, Regency/Modern cross over, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Time Skips, True Love, Vampires, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Yuuri loves attending his group meetings at the library where they go on virtual tours of stately homes. He knows that his friends all think that he is a geek for his love of old buildings and the Regency era, but he doesn't really mind.When he accidentally crashes into the silver haired librarian late one night, he instantly falls in love with the gentle and well spoken man.Has he finally found the man of his dreams? What is the special secret that neither of them know?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 95
Kudos: 181





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to InLoveWithYOI for beta'ing for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story... It came about through a conversation between myself and my daughter about if it would it be possible for someone to not know that they were a vampire. Especially as modern day mirrors are not backed with real silver...
> 
> I will be updating each Monday...

Yuuri fell in love with Viktor the very first time he laid eyes on him.

It was late at night in the local library, just before closing time.

The building was making the most of its vast underground lecture rooms by hiring them out to various local groups for their meetings.

Yuuri had just been to his favourite session of the week, virtual tours of stately homes. He knew that his friends thought he was a bit of a geek for loving old buildings so much. But he was a deeply romantic man at heart and loved everything about the past, especially the Regency era. There was just something about that period of time that spoke to him. Almost like he knew it as well as he knew his life right now. 

Over the course of the past few years, he had given up on meeting anyone who shared the same passions as him for ancient bricks and mortar. Instead he simply enjoyed the time he spent with the like minded people who were his friends in the group. 

This particular evening he had had to return to the lecture hall to retrieve his jacket and was hurrying back out when he, quite literally, ran straight into a gentleman who he had never seen before.

After a series of apologies and helping the taller man to pick up the books he had been carrying, Yuuri had looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And he blushed. Hard.

_ WOW… _

The man was  _ beautiful… _

Ocean blue eyes that sparkled and shone. Long silver hair that was tied back with a black ribbon. The tips of his hair reached to almost waist length. His skin was almost pure white it was so pale. So much so that the red of his own flush stood out like badly applied blusher.

“H-Hi…”

“Good evening…”

And his  _ voice… _

Oh, it was soft and so gentle, almost a whisper.

“Pray tell me, are you well? Did I injure you? I do hope not, for to damage such a person as yourself would be an injustice and an indiscretion on my part.”

Yuuri just nodded, his words lost.

The man’s way of speaking was so eloquent, so old fashioned and beautiful.

_ Totally breathtaking. _

“Y-Yeah, I’m ok.” He swallowed hard. “A-Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

A dazzling heart shaped smile appeared on the full pink lips that Yuuri now wanted to kiss more than anything else in the world.

“I am not injured, kind sir. I offer my gracious thanks for your enquiry after my own health. Pray tell me, why are you in our beautiful library this fair evening?”

Yuuri blushed further, unable to contain the effect that the way the man was speaking was having on him.

“I-er-I was at the lecture? We were looking around Windlesham Manor.” He smiled shyly. “I’m a bit of a sucker for old buildings.”

The other man looked enraptured with his answer. As though he would be clapping his hands together in glee had they not been full of books.

“I too, as you so wonderfully expressed it, am a bit of a sucker for old buildings.” His mouth twitched like he was having difficulty copying Yuuri’s method of speech and it drew Yuuri’s gaze to his lips again.

“Tell me, what did you like most about the Manor House?”

This was all Yuuri needed.

He let himself get lost in a long and detailed speech about the stately home he had seen. His face lighting up as he moved his hands expressively describing everything he loved about the old property.

-

Viktor was instantly besotted with the man who had crashed into him.

He was charming, attractive, kind, caring and seemed to have the same affinity for old buildings that he himself did. And his eyes were a beautiful golden brown hidden behind his blue rimmed glasses.  _ What were the chances of meeting someone so perfect here at the library? Someone who felt, almost familiar... _

When the young man had finished talking, he smiled.

“I simply adore hearing you speak with such enthusiasm. Tell me, if you are not required to be elsewhere, would you accompany me for my rest period? It is nearly time for me to dine.”

Yuuri quickly checked his phone, knowing full well that he would have abandoned any other plans he had in favour of spending more time with this captivating male.

“I would love to, if I am not going to be in your way?” He replied, nibbling on his bottom lip. “I could think of nothing better.”

Viktor gasped in horror.

“My goodness, please excuse my rudeness, I have not introduced myself. What must you think of me and my lack of manners.”

He placed his stack of books on the floor and inspected his hands before offering one to Yuuri to shake.

“Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov at your service, and you might be?”

Yuuri giggled at the formal introduction that was warming his heart and reached out his own hand to shake the one offered to him.  _ He was sure that was the name of the family who the speaker had talked about during the lecture. What a coincidence. _

“Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to meet you Viktor.”

“Oh my dear Yuuri, the pleasure is indeed all mine.”

Viktor’s hand was cool in Yuuri’s grasp, his skin the softest the young man had ever held or touched.

“Come, let us dine together and continue our delightful conversation.”

Yuuri followed the taller man as he led the way through the semi darkened spaces. His long ponytail swishing from side to side. Brushing across the pert ass that Yuuri was definitely  _ not _ watching as it swayed when he walked.

They stopped outside a large door.

“I thought as the air is still warm we could sit in the light of the moon outside?”

Yuuri nodded, suddenly aware of his own stomach growling.

Ah, he had no food with him.

Viktor smiled gently as he entered the code to open the door to the outside space.

“Pray sit and wait for me, I will bring nourishment for both of us and we shall converse some more of our favourite buildings.”

“Ok.”

-

Viktor closed the door silently behind himself and went to fetch his food. Stopping to take extra from his locker in the small staff room. He always kept a small supply of supplies in there. His appetite was a funny thing. Sometimes he would be ravenous to the point of fainting. Other days he had to remind himself to eat.

And today? Today his stomach was filled with butterflies. Tumbling and making him feel light headed at the thought of having such a wonderful companion to join him.

-

“Peach, he’s adorable! So polite, like no-one I’ve ever met!” Yuuri whispered into his phone. He had figured he should probably let someone know where he was. Just in case Viktor turned out to be an axe murderer or something.

Not that he thought he would be. Yes, there was something strange about him, but it didn’t feel wrong.

_ In fact it felt very right indeed. _

“Ok, but if I don’t hear from you in an hour there will be trouble.” Phichit warned him seriously.

Guessing that Viktor would be back soon he rushed his goodbye and hung up.

The door opened and a concerned looking male came through carrying a tray heavily laden with delicious looking foods.

“Am I keeping you from a previous engagement?” Viktor asked as he set the tray down on the garden table,

Yuuri wondered briefly how he had heard him through the thick door, but the thought swiftly disappeared under the intense gaze of the standing man.

“N-No, I was just telling my flat mate that would be back later than I thought.”

Viktor hummed. “And he doesn’t mind your change of plans?”

Yuuri chuckled. “No, it means that he and his boyfriend can carry on making as much noise as they like for longer than usual.” He winked at the older man. “If you get my drift.”

Viktor frowned as he pondered on what the other man had said. Suddenly gasping and blushing furiously.

“T-They are engaging in s-sexual relations before m-marriage?”

Yuuri’s heart melted at the look of shock and surprise on the older man’s face. Yes, he was definitely in love.

-

The next hour passed in the blink of an eye.

Talking non-stop and eating the wonderful food that Viktor had produced.

They had so much in common, it was almost uncanny. It was with great regret that Viktor walked Yuuri back to the front door of the library and unlocked the door for him.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I have enjoyed your company very much. Maybe I could be permitted to call on you at home?”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. “If you work at night, maybe we could go for coffee during the day?”

Viktor saddened. “Much as I desire to say yes, I cannot venture outside in the sunshine. I have a condition that means I burn at even the merest hint of sunlight. Even my medical practitioners cannot explain the reasoning behind it. It is truly a puzzle.”

_ Ah, well that explained the almost white skin… _

Yuuri nodded. “That is a shame. But yes, I would like to see you again. Can I give you my number?”

The taller man handed over his phone for Yuuri to enter his contact details.

“Text me?”

Viktor smiled. “I will be in contact as soon as I return to my house after work.”

-

Yuuri didn’t fully remember driving home. Too engrossed in committing every moment of the evening to his memory banks.

-

“So, what’s he like?”

Phichit and Chris were sat huddled up together under a blanket on the couch waiting for him when he finally got home. Both were sporting bed head hair and new hickeys that were blooming on one another’s neck and throat.

Yuuri smiled as he remembered Viktor’s shock that they were sleeping together, but not married.

_ Ah well, guess sex is off the menu for the time being then… Never mind, it would be lovely to not have some creepy bloke who was trying to shag him at the earliest opportunity. _

“He’s beautiful. Tall, slender. Ocean blue eyes, long silver hair. The palest skin you have ever seen.” He sighed. “I think I love him.”

Chris snorted as Phichit face palmed with a groan.

“Yuuri…. I owe Chris money now…!”

“So, when are we gonna meet the new Mr. Katsuki?” The Swiss man chuckled, enjoying the instant flush on the younger man’s face.

“If you are gonna come out with comments like that, then never!” Yuuri retorted with a cocked eyebrow and a snort of disgust.

-

_ >My dearest Yuuri,  _

_ I trust I am not being too forward in addressing you as such so soon. I was left with a warm glow in my heart after our chance meeting today and my foolish heart is wondering if you feel it also. _

_ I very much regret that we cannot meet until after the sun has lowered in the sky. I was wondering if, by perchance, you would be available to take luncheon with me again tomorrow evening. I do so hope that you do not have a prior engagement that would prevent this. _

_ May I also be as bold as to ask if you currently have a suitor? I humbly beg your forgiveness for asking in such a common manner. However, your beauty quite took my breath away when we were in each other’s company. I am so in awe of you I could not find the words to ask. _

_ If you do not, I would like to ask you to consider myself as a potential suitor for you. I am in no rush for your answer, for I know matters of the heart are not to be entered into lightly. _

_ I await your reply as to our next meeting with baited breath. _

_ Yours, Viktor _

-

Chris looked up at the blushing man curled up in the beaten up armchair that he refused to get rid of and whistled.

“Now that is a text message and a half!”

Phichit grabbed the phone from his boyfriend. “No way, you have made half of that up, let me look!”

There was a short period of silence as the Thai man read and re-read the message before looking at this best friend with wide eyes.

“No  _ fucking  _ way… Yuuri, we  _ need _ to meet him. I want to make sure he is actually real!”

Yuuri held out his hand for his phone. “Hand it over Peach, I want to reply to him.”

-

_ >Viktor, No one has ever sent me a text message like that before. You truly are one of a kind. Handsome and so polite. I am wondering if I bumped my head when we collided and this is all a dream! _

_ I would love to come to have lunch with you tomorrow. How do I get into the library as I know they will be closed then? _

_ As to your other question. No, I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. Yes, I am interested in dating you. We can talk more about it tomorrow? Yuuri x _

-

“Peach, don’t add a kiss, he freaked that you two were having sex without being married!”

“Too late, I’ve pressed send!”

-

Viktor sighed as he pressed the phone to his lips.  _ Yuuri was interested in having him as a suitor, how did this day keep getting better and better? _

He knew that the little x after his name was indicative of a kiss, his heart gave a little flutter and he blushed.

-

At nine thirty the following evening, Yuuri found himself standing outside the doors to the library. He was hoping that Viktor would let him in before the policeman on the other side of the road actually came over to ask him what he was doing. 

There was the sound of a triple bolt unlocking and Viktor’s face appeared behind the slightly opened door.

“My Yuuri, you came!”

_ That voice just got more and more inviting each time he uttered a single word. _

“Of course I did, I said I would and we have been chatting all day about what to eat and talk about when we saw each other.” He held up the promised bag with food for them to share.

They had spent the day swapping text messages, Yuuri having to hide his phone at work so that he could keep in contact with the beautiful man.

Each one of Viktor’s messages was like something out of a history book. Long and poetic, using language that left Yuuri having to Google some of the more obscure words. 

_ He had never fallen so quickly and heavily for anyone ever before. He should probably be a little more reserved, but he didn’t want to be. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the man who wanted to be his boyfriend. _

Slipping in through the partially opened door, Yuuri wondered if going in for a hug would be seen as being too forward.

The pink blush that was dancing on the taller man’s cheeks made him think that maybe he was thinking the same thing and he decided to let Viktor set the pace. He was obviously far more reserved than Yuuri and he was quite happy to wait for the older man to be ready.

“S-Shall we go to the garden?”

-

“Alas I do not know very much about my childhood. I understand from my physicians that I was in a terrible accident in my late teens and I have lost all my memories from before my nineteenth birthday. All I know about myself is from what they found on the papers that were on my person at the time. I do not even know who my parents are for they have never come forward to claim me.”

Yuuri’s heart broke a little at the sadness in Viktor’s face and tone of voice.

“You are an orphan?”

“So it would seem. And I thought I was destined to spend my whole life alone until we were drawn together by fate yesterday.”

“You must have friends, Viktor, don’t you?” Yuuri was shocked by the man’s admission.

“I have people who are my acquaintances, yes. But due to my inability to be able to go out in daylight hours, not many are willing to socialise with me at times when it is safe for me to be outside.”

Yuuri lent forward and placed his hand over the taller man’s pale fingers. “Well, you have me now. You are not on your own anymore.”

Viktor smiled. “So you meant it when you said you were interested in me being your suitor? I promise I have the most utmost respect for you. I will never take advantage of you and, should you decide that you do care for me, I would be honoured to approach your parents for permission for us to wed.” 

Nodding, unable to find words to reply to Viktor’s impromptu speech, Yuuri busied himself with arranging the containers of food he had bought with him on the small table.

As they ate, Yuuri was convinced that he saw what appeared to be fangs in Viktor’s mouth as he greedily bit into the carpaccio of beef and the raw fish sushi. However, when he didn’t get another glimpse of them as they moved on to tasting the Katsudon he had made. He thought that the low lighting must have made his mind play tricks on him.

“My dearest Yuuri, how you do spoil your love with these wondrous treasures, these morsels of the finest foods I have tasted in a long time. My own palate is most strange, sometimes craving meats that are barely roasted. Feasting on them as though I need their red fluids to survive. Are you sure that you wish to take me as your suitor?”

Yuuri nodded, opening his mouth to speak and being silenced by a slender finger being pressed to his lips.

“My Yuuri, all I ask is that you be honest with me. If one of your other suitors fits you better, please tell me and I will walk away with my honour and head held high. You are already too ensconced in my heart to do you a disservice by causing you any embarrassment.”

“Viktor, I told you in my first text, I’m not dating anyone else. I’m not interested in dating anyone else either. I like  _ you. _ ”

There was a kind of tittering laugh. “Oh, come, come, Yuuri, you expect me to believe that there are not a hundred other potential suitors waiting to take your hand? You are a beauty and a rare treasure that surely a thousand others have designs on.”

Yuuri gave a half huff, half laugh. “Well, if there were, none of them ever told  _ me  _ about it. And besides, no-one holds a candle to you. From what I know of you so far, you are  _ so _ my type.” He grinned and fluttered his thick, long eyelashes at the now blushing silver haired man. “Viktor, I read romance novels like they are going out of fashion. All I have ever wanted is to be wooed. I’m so deeply romantic that people get freaked out by me. All they want is an ass to plunder and to abandon the next day. I’m not like that. So, if you think you can cope with a geeky guy who would probably cry if you gave him flowers, then I’m all yours!”

“You are all mine?”

With a grin that looked like it would split his face in two, Viktor dropped to his knees next to Yuuri’s feet.

“I do want you. I want to wed you. I know you cannot answer until we have your parent’s permission, however I want you to know that my intentions are honourable.”

Yuuri felt like the heroine in one of his books (he had never found any m/m books that gave him the same amount of feels), as he blushed and stroked the cool flesh of Viktor’s face.

“Oh my sweet Viktor, I do believe that your intentions are honourable.”

_ Oh wow, he was starting to talk like him now! _

The older man closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s hand.

“Be mine?”

-

Once again their ‘lunchtime’ date finished far sooner than either of them were ready for.

It was an extremely despairing Viktor who led his intended back to the main entrance.

“My dearest Yuuri, as I am not working tomorrow night, maybe you would be agreeable to a longer engagement tomorrow evening? I have a desire to know you even better, a desire to spend the whole night with you. If you so wish of course…”

Internally Yuuri sighed.  _ If only you meant spending the night, the way I would mean spending the night.  _ The past hour and bit had been amazing. They had talked non-stop again, Viktor spending part of the time sitting on the floor at his feet staring adoringly up at him as they spoke.

_ I have it so bad for you, Viktor Nikiforov. You could ask me to run away with you right now and I would. _

“That sounds great! Do you want to go somewhere? Should I come to yours? I would say come to mine, but Phichit and Chris will monopolise the whole conversation and we won’t get a moment's peace!”

With a slight bow of his head, Viktor blushed. “My dear, it is not proper for us to be fully alone for such a long period of time. We are risking scandal by you coming here to see me. It is only due to the fact that it is my place of work that we are not being gossiped about right now.” 

He carefully brushed Yuuri’s face with the palm of his hand. “Send me your address and I will call on you at home. I have a desire to meet this Phichit and Chris. I shall of course not mention their indiscretions regarding the nature of their relationship. I trust they are at least engaged to the married.”

Yuuri had  _ no _ idea what to say to that. Of course Peach and Chris weren’t engaged. 

_ Oh Viktor. _

“That sounds great! I’ll make us dinner and we can hang out and chat!”

With a heated blush that seemed to spread under the collar of his white shirt. Viktor’s hand hesitated as he extended it forwards.

“M-May I be as bold as to ask to kiss your hand? If it is too much, please forgive me my indiscretion. I-I seem to forget my place and manners when I am around you, my dear.”

Yuuri full on swooned.  _ He was being wooed and it was everything he had wanted and more! _

Giggling,  _ where had THAT come from?, _ he laid his hand in Viktor’s outstretched palm.

With a fluid grace that didn’t seem human, Viktor sunk down to one knee, dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Yuuri’s hand. The action seemed to stun the older man as he immediately raised their joined hands to press Yuuri’s hand to his cheek as he closed his eyes.

“Oh my dearest Yuuri, you cannot know how much you cause my heart to stutter in my chest. I am completely captivated by your charms and beauty. You have my heart to do with as you wish.”

_ Yup. He was totally screwed when it came to this man. _

“I-I think you are very special too, Viktor. I don’t really want to go home right now, but I don’t want to get you into trouble with your bosses. I promise I will text you my address as soon as I, ah, shit. I’m gonna do it right now.”

One handed,  _ there was no way he was making Viktor let go of his hand,  _ he grappled with his phone and managed to text the address to the man still kneeling on the floor before him. Hearing the man’s phone buzz in his pocket as the message arrived.

“W-What time do you want to come over?”

Viktor seemed to regain his senses and got to his feet, still holding Yuuri’s hand.

“I will leave my abode as soon as the sun is low enough not to cause me issues. I cannot bear to spend a single moment longer away from you, my dearest.”

With regret shining in his eyes, he let go of Yuuri’s hand to unlock the main door.

“Until tomorrow, my love?”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow, Viktor. And, thank you.”

It took all of Yuuri’s reserve not to place a kiss on the pale pink lips of the taller man. Instead, letting the old fashioned man place another kiss on the back of his hand before the door closed slowly and he walked away, back to his car.


	2. Meeting the flatmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor visits his intended at home and gets to meet Phichit and Chris. Despite Yuuri's best efforts, the evening becomes a double date complete with one or two misunderstandings.
> 
> Yuuri also comes up with a plan to help him and Viktor actually go on a date whilst the sun is still up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Viktor, can you possibly get anymore extra? Oh yes, of course you can!

Back at the apartment, Chris and Phichit were standing in Yuuri’s bedroom looking at his bookshelves jammed packed full to bursting with romantic fiction books.

“What if he is leading Yuuri on? That it’s someone who knows what kind of person he would fall for and is setting him up to break his heart?”

Phichit was not happy about how his best friend had been raving on about the strange man in the library. Taking ages to get ready to see him that evening. Fussing over his appearance in a way that neither of the other two men had seen before.

“Cheri, all we can do is try and devise a way to get him to come here and then we can check him out.”

At that moment the front door opened as the young man in question returned home. They quickly left his room and discovered him in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

“So, how was Mr. Darcy? Did he set your crinolines all a flutter?” Chris teased.

Yuuri’s face dropped from a grin to a scowl.

“Viktor is coming over tomorrow night. I want you two to behave yourself. Remember, I know what you are like.”

Fluttering his eyelashes, Chris smirked. “Cheri, we will be on our best behaviour, pinkie promise.”

A defeated groan left Yuuri’s lips.  _ He was totally screwed. _

-

All day the younger man cleaned, tidied and fretted. He was actually up before mid-day, much to the shock of his flatmates. They discovered him plumping the cushions on the couch and worrying if Viktor would notice the curry stain on the rug.

“What the fuck?” Phichit declared, angrily. “Why all the fuss? He’s just some bloke you have met twice who is probably doing all this strange shit just to get his dick wet.”

Sitting back on his heels from his poking of the stain on the rug, Yuuri frowned. “No. No he’s not. You’ll understand when you meet him tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing I don’t like about him. Not able to go out in the day?” Phichit grabbed his best friend’s arm. “That stinks of a wind up and having another life elsewhere. I’ve got a bad feeling about this. I’m sorry Yuuri, but I think you are a bit on the side. Someone to fuck and then dump.” 

Neither the Thai man or his boyfriend were prepared for Yuuri to instantly burst into tears at the speech. “No he’s NOT. You’ll see when you meet him.”

Chris stopped his boyfriend from saying anything more with a hand on his shoulder and a raised eyebrow. Knowing they were both preparing themselves for caring for a heartbroken Japanese man once again when it all went wrong.

-

As soon as it was safe for Viktor to rise, he left his bed and began moving around the darkened bedchamber.

Thick curtains remaining drawn against the remnants of the bright sunshine beating against his window.

Oh how he wished he could go outside during the day. He wished to promenade his intended up and down the town, showing him off. Showing the world that Katsuki Yuuri had chosen  _ him. _

He was already planning their wedding day in his mind. Quivering with excitement about finally having carnal knowledge of another human. He blushed, knowing that he had given into his desires and taken pleasure by his own hand the previous night.

Knowing he would have to confess to his beloved about his base actions and beg his forgiveness. Hopefully his Yuuri would accept his weakness and not end their relationship.

There was also the matter of contacting Yuuri’s parents once he was given permission to do so.

After bathing and shaving he stood in front of his vast wardrobe of clothing and tried to decide what would be best to impress his beloved. His usual work attire of white shirt, black trouser and black tie seemed a little too ‘dull’ to woo the man who had captured his heart.

Drying his hair and brushing it till it shone, he tied the shimmering silver length back with a purple ribbon. Fixing it in a large bow that sat at the nape of his neck.

_ Perfect. _

Smiling at his reflection in the modern mirrors of his closet (he had an unexplained fear of mirrors that were old and backed with silver), he selected the rest of his clothing to match the ribbon in his hair.

-

As soon as the sun had disappeared over the horizon there was a knock on the shabby blue painted front door.

Yuuri and Phichit, and by extension, Chris, lived in a converted house about a five minute drive from the library.

Viktor had found it easily and was currently hovering on the front door step staring at the plant pots that seemed to contain mostly weeds. The pots themselves were positioned haphazardly in the small front garden. It was nothing like his own house. But no matter. Once he and Yuuri were married, his beloved would move into his home with him.

He was hoping to be able to acquire Yuuri’s parents' address so he could go and introduce himself formally to his prospective in-laws.

-

“He’s here,  _ OH MY GOD!  _ Chris come here and look!” Phichit hissed as Yuuri had a last minute panic before going down to answer the front door.

There, on their doorstep, was the most extra man they had ever seen.

Long silver hair that was held back by a large purple ribbon bow. Tight purpley black trousers, a white shirt topped with what looked like some kind of weird tie thing at his neck. A dark purple fitted jacket that was cut to look almost like a tail coat over a purple waistcoat. And the whole look was finished off with black boots complete with buckles. Plus he was holding the largest bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ ?” Chris breathed. “What is he  _ wearing _ . He’s a fucking nutter!”

Unaware of his friend’s opinion of his date, Yuuri opened the door, his jaw dropping in surprise. “V-Viktor?”

“My dearest Yuuri, these are for you. I believe you said you were open to gifts of flowers? I trust that these are to your liking?”

Accepting the bouquet, completely speechless, Yuuri gazed at the assorted collection of roses, lilies and ferns.

“T-Thank you, they are b-beautiful.” He stuttered as tears trickled down his cheeks unbidden.

“Beloved, h-have I done something wrong?” Viktor panicked as the man he loved began to cry. He had never been good with others’ tears. 

“No-No, h-honestly you haven’t. N-No-one has ever given me flowers before. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Yuuri explained as he wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his blue shirt.

“Then I shall rectify this atrocity immediately. You shall receive a bouquet of the finest flowers I can procure every week from now on for the rest of our lives.” Viktor declared proudly. So glad to be able to instantly do something wonderful for his intended. He shuffled from foot to foot, wanting to be invited in rather than conversing with the adorable man on his doorstep.

Sensing his awkwardness, Yuuri stepped back and made room for Viktor to pass him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Please come in, I h-hope you like my home!”

The taller man followed his love up the stairs, determinedly keeping his eyes lowered so that he was not gazing on the form that had filled his dreams. Cheeks flushing at his remembered ‘activity’. 

No sooner had they arrived in the lounge, and before Yuuri could offer to take Viktor’s jacket, Chris and Phichit bounced in with a  _ ‘oh sorry, didn’t realise you had company’  _ and a giggle.

Yuuri sighed.

“Viktor, I’d like you to meet my flatmate Phichit and his boyfriend Chris.” 

“Phichit, Chris, this is Viktor, my…”

He looked at the proudly smiling man, not sure how to label them.

Viktor beamed.  _ How polite his beloved was deferring to him to set their status. _

“My dearest Yuuri and I are to be wedded as soon as I have received his parents permission to ask for his hand in marriage.”

The darkest red flush covered Yuuri’s cheeks as Phichit’s mouth fell open and Chris snorted.

“You do know that they live in Japan, don’t you?”

Viktor looked perplexed. “Japan? My that will be a long boat ride. But no matter, my Yuuri is worth it.”

Needing to change the subject immediately, Yuuri made ‘go away’ motions with his hands behind Viktor’s back as he glared at his friends.

“I’m going to put my flowers in water. Viktor, please make yourself comfy. I think Phichit and Chris were  _ ON THEIR WAY OUT.” _

“Nonsense, please don’t leave on my behalf. I would rather my beloved was chaperoned on for our first meeting behind closed doors. I do not wish to cast a stain upon his reputation.”

With a smug grin, the two men dropped into the couch and stared at the man trying to sit politely in the sagging piece of furniture nearest to him.

“So, Viktor, tell us all about yourself…”

-

Yuuri sighed again as he walked into the kitchen to find something to put his flowers in. His peaceful evening was going to be destroyed by his friends being inappropriate.

_ He just knew it. _

-

Phichit and Chris side-eyed each other as Viktor waxed lyrical about how he knew very little about himself and how happy Yuuri had made him in the exceedingly short time since they had met.

There was  _ no way _ this man was making it all up. But why was he dressed in such a strange way. And the way he spoke, it was bizarre…

The Thai man decided it was time for the shovel speech and lent forward, fixing Viktor with stern grey eyes. “You do know that if you are leading Yuuri on and are planning to break his heart, we will find you and hurt you. Don’t you?”

Viktor was  _ horrified _ . How could these men think that he would hurt his darling Yuuri?

“Gentlemen, on my oath, I swear that my intentions towards your friend are totally honourable. I pray you believe me when I say that I love him with all my heart. I cannot wait until we are united in holy matrimony.”

He leaned forward to whisper in confidence. “I fear I am already attracted to his form. But worry not, his purity is safe in my hands and will remain so until our wedding night.”

At this comment, Phichit did snort. He was going to say something about Yuuri being very loud in bed when he was stopped once more by a glance from his boyfriend.

Viktor blushed as the object of his affection entered the room.

“Gentlemen, if you would excuse us for the briefest moment, there is something I wish to confess to my beloved in private.”

With raised eyebrows they left and Yuuri came in to take their spot on the couch.

_ Please don’t let him be saying that he has changed his mind. What did they say to him? I will kill them if they have messed this all up for me. _

Viktor looked very uncomfortable, wringing his hands in front of him as he stood and paced about the small space.

“My dearest Yuuri, I do not wish there to be any secrets between us, ever. And so I therefore have something to confess.”

He looked at Yuuri with a scared expression on his face, nodding as Yuuri indicated for him to continue.

“I fear I...” He took a deep breath. “...I have sullied your image in my mind by giving into my base desires.”

Yuuri frowned, not really understanding.

Viktor blushed further.

“I, I touched my body whilst thinking about you and derived pleasure from my actions.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

_ Oh… He had jerked off over him… _

Biting his lip, Yuuri nodded. He had done similar whilst dreaming about Viktor…

“Viktor, would it make you feel better if I told you that I have done the same over you?”

The standing man looked shocked.

“But-But, my love. How do you know of such things? Am I not supposed to teach you on our wedding night?”

_ Oh no… He thought he was a virgin… _

Swallowing down his nerves, Yuuri decided it was better to get it all out into the open.

“Viktor, I-I need to tell you something.” 

The taller man hummed to show he was listening.

“I-I’m not a virgin. I have slept with other people. Men and women.”

Viktor turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Yuuri to drop his head into his hands.

-

“And where do you think you are going? What did we just say to you?”

Chris stood in front of the strange man, blocking his way to the front door.

“Y-Yuuri, h-he is not pure. I-I am not sure how to feel about this. My intended should learn about matters of the bedchamber from myself.”

The Swiss man laughed. “Of course he’s not. He’s a cute man. Have you seen that ass?”

Viktor blushed. Hard.

“He has also never been treated the way he deserves to be treated. Picked up, used and dumped once they have what they want. His heart is so fragile, like glass. Yuuri is the sweetest and most loyal guy you could ever hope to meet. Does it matter that he has experience? Would you rather be the first one to truly know what his love is like or are you so hung up on the fact that he is ‘not pure’?”

The other man paused. Tapping his finger to his lips as he hummed in thought.

“I-I guess it would make our wedding night more pleasurable in that he has been with others and therefore he knows how to act accordingly.” Viktor mused. “And I do so love him, I feel incomplete without him.”

Chris nodded. “And, one guy to another. I accidentally saw him in the shower once. Believe me, you don’t want to walk away from that impressive dick!”

A full face flush appeared on Viktor’s skin, bleeding down into his collar. “M-My beloved is well presented in the…” His voice dropped to a mere whisper, “t-trouser area?”

“Oh, you had better believe it…”

-

A hand on Yuuri’s shoulder made him jump.

“Beloved? I-I am appalled by my own behaviour. I was shocked that you have had relations before marriage. However I have been set straight by Chris that your heart is fragile and I have treated you unjustly. I humbly beg for your forgiveness. W-Would you reconsider to take me into your heart?”

Yuuri looked up into tear filled blue eyes.

“Oh Viktor, I don’t understand how I feel so strongly for you already. T-There is a connection that scares me and excites me at the same time.”

“I feel it too, my darling.” 

Viktor blushed at the use of the over-familiar word given the circumstances of their current conversation.

“Do you really want to approach my parents for my hand?”

“If you will still have me, yes.”

Trembling fingers ran through black hair.

“I could never say no to you, Viktor.”

-

The slight unease between the two men dissipated as they ate the meal that Yuuri had cooked for them. Viktor overenthusing at his skills in the kitchen.

Yuuri, placed his cutlery down and reached for his glass of wine.

“Windlesham Manor is having a late night tour of the house. Would you like to go?”

Viktor dabbed his mouth with his napkin and smiled. “I would love to accompany you, my dear, but how would we get there? It is a fair distance and I fear that, with my condition, we would have to depart too late to arrive at the appointed time.”

Yuuri grinned. “I’ve already thought about that. If I get the windows on my car tinted, the sun won’t be able to get through and I can drive us.”

Clapping his hands in glee, Viktor beamed.

“Oh my dearest Yuuri, you are so clever and thoughtful. Oh how I do love you.”

There was a silence in the room and immediately Viktor panicked.

“A-Am I too premature? I-If we are to be wedded, I would like you to know the feelings I have for you in my heart.”

“I-I think I love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled as he fiddled with his empty plate.

“Then we are a match, my darling, and we should contact your parents with all haste.”

-

Finished eating and the kitchen tidied, they returned to the living room where Chris and Phichit were about to start watching a film. “You joining us?” Phichit asked with a wink.

Viktor giggled. “Oh, my Yuuri. Let’s, it will be such fun!”

Smiling at his partner’s enthusiasm for something so simple, they settled themselves on the other couch.

Yuuri could see Viktor glancing out of the corner of his eye at the other couple. Noticing the blush as Chris cuddled Phichit into him and kissed him. There was a look of utmost scandal on the older man’s face that made Yuuri grin.

As usual, Yuuri began to get sleepy as the film progressed. The unusual warmth of having someone sitting next to him making him feel content and safe.

Chris chuckled at the uncomfortable look on Viktor’s face as the younger man snuggled into his side as he dozed off.

“Your intended is a bit of a cuddle monster when he is tired!”

Viktor nodded as he tried to gently shift the snoozing man back over to his side of the couch. “It is not right, we are not engaged yet.”

“But you want to hold him, don’t you?” Chris continued to tease the strange man. “I saw you looking when you sat down. You can put your arm around him, we won’t be offended. And neither will Yuuri.”

Shaking his head, Viktor sighed. “I should go, my Yuuri needs his sleep. Please tell him I said farewell and I will message him tomorrow.”

-

Yuuri awoke alone on the couch and to a text message on his phone.

_ >My darling, _

_ Please forgive my leaving when you were asleep and unable to say our farewells. Much as it would have given me indisputable joy to have laid with you and slept also, it is not correct until we are wedded. _

_ I long to hold you in my arms and fear that I will, once again, give into the desires that are crashing through my form. _

_ I pray you will not keep me waiting too long to receive your reply. _

_ May I enquire as to when I may accompany you on a visit to Windlesham Manor. _

_ Yours always, _

_ Viktor _

Yuuri smiled and sighed deeply. He was going to have to get Viktor to kiss him before he went mad.

-

On Monday morning, Yuuri dropped his car off early at the garage and walked the rest of the way to work. He was having his windows tinted black so that he and Viktor could go out during the day. 

He was also trying his best to keep his feelings in check, but it was not working. All he could think of was kissing the pink lips that haunted his dreams.

Yuuri had a plan.

When they went on their trip to the stately home, he was going to kiss him. Properly. On the lips. None of this kissing on the back of the hand shit. No. A  _ real  _ kiss.

_ >Viktor, my car is having the windows done. Can I come by yours when I collect it? I could give you a lift to work. X _

They had swapped addresses the previous day in a long series of texts. Their arranged date had to be cancelled as Viktor had a bad stomach ache.

Yuuri had worried that his cooking had upset him, but Viktor had been quick to reassure him that it was, unfortunately, a regular occurrence for him.

-

Viktor whimpered as he laid in his bed. He was craving raw meat again. His body ached  _ so badly  _ and he felt feverish.

Thoughts of Yuuri had made him want to bite  _ his beloved’s _ flesh, which he would  _ NOT _ be doing...

All day, the previous day, he had felt sick and weak. Cursing his body that he had to give in to it’s strange desires regarding his eating habits.

His tongue snagged on the extra sharp teeth that always accompanied his sickness, the copper scent of his own blood making his nostrils flare.

With a pained whine he dashed from his sick bed to his kitchen. Needing to grab one of the regularly replaced supply of uncooked steaks that had permanent residence in his fridge.

Not even bothering to fetch a plate he stood in the dark of the room and ripped and chewed on the bleeding meat, licking up the red juices that were running down his hands and wrists. Lewd sounds of pleasure emanating from his full mouth as he chewed and swallowed the hunks of raw flesh he was consuming.

Hunger and the burning  _ need _ finally satisfied he slumped to his knees where he stood and shook, as his feelings of sickness dissipated and he felt more like himself again.

_ What was wrong with him? _

-

_ >My darling, _

_ It would please me greatly to see you before I am required to be at the library.  _

_ Maybe we will be able to take tea? If you feel comfortable being alone in my house with myself, that is? _

_ Always yours, _

_ Viktor _

-

Yuuri grinned as he read the message again whilst waiting to collect his car. 

It didn’t feel like it was only a few days ago that he knew nothing of Viktor. The man had settled under his skin so quickly and so comfortably. In fact it actually shocked him when he remembered that he hadn’t seen where the handsome man lived yet.

He quickly replied when he was beckoned over by the guy on reception.

-

_ >that sounds great! I should be with you in about 15mins or so? Y x _

The silver haired man kissed his phone.  _ His Yuuri was on his way, he would be seeing his future home… _

-

_ Wow… _

Parking outside of the house at the address that Viktor had provided, Yuuri wondered how on earth he had managed to buy such an impressive property.

It was completely detached and looked so out of place compared to the other buildings surrounding it. Almost as though the rest of the road had been built around the ancient looking house.

It kind of explained everything about the silver haired man. His clothes, his way of speaking and even now his home looked like they were from a time long past.

And Yuuri  _ loved it. _

Everything about Viktor was perfect. He was the epitome of his daydreams, his perfect fantasy man.

He so hoped that he really was everything he wanted him to be.

Climbing out of his car, he locked the door and made his way up the tiled path to the glossy burgundy front door.

Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his chest and he giggled as he looked at the door knocker. It was a silver peacock and decorated with small gems that made it sparkle in the lowering light.  _ Of course his boyfriend would have something a little more ‘extra’...  _ He raised the tail of the bird and knocked three times.

Footsteps behind the door grew louder until there was the sound of bolts opening and the impressive door swung back to reveal a grinning Viktor. He seemed to have more colour in his skin today, Yuuri noted.

“My darling Yuuri, you found the house. I hope my directions were clear.”

A tiny snigger left Yuuri’s lips. He would have been able to find the house blindfolded and in the dark. The house could not belong to anyone other than Viktor.

“Please, do come in. Welcome to our home…”

-

They took their tea in the kitchen. Viktor had wanted to move to the drawing room, but Yuuri had asked, very sweetly, if they could stay in the kitchen. He liked kitchens. They reminded him of helping his mom at home before he had moved away to college.

“I trust that you will be happy to move in here with me once we are wedded?”

The older man was sipping on his tea, which had been served in bone china cups and saucers from a beautiful tea pot.

“Oh yes, that would be amazing!”

_ Why wouldn’t he be? He would be living his perfect life with the perfect man by his side. _

“So, I thought we could go to Windlesham Manor on Saturday evening? The tour starts at 10.30pm, so we will have plenty of time to get there now that my windows have been darkened. We just have to find a way to get you out to the car without you catching the sun.”

Nodding Viktor smiled. “I have an umbrella that I use if I absolutely cannot avoid going out in the daytime. So have no fear my darling, I most certainly can make my way to your vehicle.”

Tea finished, they tidied the kitchen between them and made their way outside.

“I think this will work perfectly well, my dear.” Viktor exclaimed as he fumbled with his seatbelt, looking at the blackened windows. “You are so kind to accommodate me, my darling.”

Yuuri reached over and dared to touch Viktor’s knee, noting the answering high flush on his cheeks. “Anything for you, Viktor.”


	3. Unexpected findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri go on their first outside date to Windlesham Manor.
> 
> There are several surprises waiting for them in the old mansion and the two loved up boys share their first kiss. However it is not for the reasons that Yuuri had thought it would be.
> 
> What is the secret that is waiting to be discovered?

The rest of the week leading to their first ‘going out somewhere’ date fell into an easy pattern.

They would text for most of the day once Viktor was awake. Yuuri would go straight from work to Viktor’s house where they would cook and eat together as they chatted about everything and nothing.

Yuuri would drive Viktor to work and they would part with a kiss to the back of his hand. Yuuri would then go home, frustrated once again that only his hand was getting to feel Viktor’s lips on it.

There had been that one time when their conversation had taken a clearly more  _ risque  _ route in Viktor’s opinion, which had led to him kissing Yuuri’s palm instead. He had apologised for the next two hours about his  _ ‘indiscretion’.  _ Goodness only knew how he would react to a kiss on the lips…

But now it was Saturday.

Yuuri loved going to look around stately homes. Usually dressing a little more in keeping with the time period of the house, but not enough to make him look strange. However, he didn’t think this would be an issue with Viktor, in fact he would probably love it.

Keeping this in mind, he found his most favourite jacket, the one that looked most like a tail coat and teamed it with black trousers, his smartest lace up shoes, dress shirt and a blue bow tie. He wasn’t sure about the tie, but it was the only one he had now. Phichit had borrowed his black one for a fancy dress party and had left it somewhere.

On a whim he packed a small overnight bag, just in case Viktor offered him to stay over once they got back. With a house the size of his, there was definitely a spare room he could use.

The first time Viktor had shown him around the whole house, Yuuri had actually managed to get himself lost. A chuckling Viktor came to find him and led him back to the drawing room, telling him that he would soon get used to it once he was living there as well.

“Have fun with Mr. Darcy!” Chris called from the lounge as he tried to creep by. “Yeah, don’t get your petticoats dirty!” Phichit chimed in. 

“Just shut up, ok?” He replied, sticking his head around the door. “Don’t wait up for me. It’s a late night tour so I might not be back until part way through tomorrow.”

Wolf whistling and cheering was his reply from Chris. “Have you got lube and condoms?” was the reply from Phichit. “Don’t be silly, they aren’t getting  _ wedded _ today. There will be no action for ‘scream till you bang on the walls’ Katsuki Yuuri tonight.” The Swiss man taunted. “Although, look, he has contacts in and has slicked his hair back, maybe Mr. Darcy will become ‘lost to his passions’ and beg to be fucked!”

Yuuri shook his head and sighed. He knew full well about the conversation that Chris and Viktor had had. Chris had taken great pleasure in describing the look on his boyfriend’s face when he had told him that Yuuri had a big dick. It was now a standing joke between Chris and Phichit that Viktor was most definitely a bottom. Teasing Yuuri that he had better get ready to top for the rest of his life, but that it was ok, because he would have plenty of hair to hang on to.

Leaving his flatmates to their laughter, Yuuri picked up his bag and left the property. Placing his bag in the boot of the car so as not to freak Viktor out.

-

Viktor was loitering by the window, taking occasional glances out from behind the curtains, but making sure not to let himself get burnt. The sun was still way too high in the sky for him to be safe outside without his umbrella. 

As he was about to close the curtains again, he saw Yuuri’s car pull up and he beamed.

_ His intended was here. He was going to be able to show him off in public.  _

He nearly fainted as he watched Yuuri get out of the car. He looked SO handsome, although that bow tie had to go, the colour was hideous. Viktor knew  _ exactly _ which tie to put on him.

The door knocker had only completed one knock when it opened and left Yuuri standing awkwardly with one hand hovering in mid-air before stepping inside.

“My dearest darling Yuuri, you look  _ divine _ , however, this,” He picked disdainfully at the offending bow tie and removed it, “is an  _ abomination _ . It does not do you credit. I pray you give me a moment of your time whilst I acquire a more fetching one for you from my dressing room.”

Long, slender legs carried the taller man swiftly away, up the stairs and to the right, where Yuuri knew that Viktor’s bedroom was. Or bedchamber as the older man liked to call it. The room that would become theirs.

There was no way that Yuuri wanted to upset Viktor by taking things faster than the other was comfortable doing. But it really made him wonder how Viktor could be so calm. Maybe that was why they all go married so swiftly eons ago, not wanting to have to wait to have sex. Unless they visited a whorehouse of course.

It had only been a week and a bit, but to not even have  _ kissed _ by this point was totally alien to Yuuri. Yes, it was honourable and all the other words that Viktor used, but it was frankly  _ annoying _ not being able to grab the man who plagued his dreams and claim his lips.

“I think this one will suit my darling better…” Viktor was carrying the new tie down the stairs like it was some kind of prize. He had also changed his own jacket. When Yuuri looked closer he grinned. Viktor had chosen a jacket that matched the colour of Yuuri’s new tie. It was a rose pink colour that looked stunning against the long silver ponytail that was currently hanging in front of his right shoulder.

Standing before Yuuri, Viktor draped the silk around the other man’s neck and tied it swiftly with deft fingers.

“There, my darling looks  _ perfect… _ ” His hands came to rest on Yuuri’s upper arms.

They were standing so close together, Viktor’s face was only centimeters away from Yuuri’s. It would be so easy to push up onto his tiptoes and press their lips together.

_ “Viktor…” _

Yuuri breathed in the scent of the taller man, letting it curl around him.

Viktor blushed and his breathing hitched in his chest. “W-We shouldn’t, i-it isn’t right…”

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Yuuri nodded and stepped back out of temptation's reach. He couldn’t force Viktor to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.That wasn’t fair.

“T-Thank you for the loan of your tie, shall we go?”

Smiling kindly he offered his arm to Viktor and they made their way back to the front door. Viktor put up his umbrella before they stepped outside, pausing only to lock the door behind them.

“Your carriage awaits.”

-

The car journey was fun.

Viktor’s excitement of being outside when it was still daylight was charming. His childlike wonder at seeing the shops and roads still full of Saturday shoppers, more than made up for the disappointment Yuuri had felt at the missed opportunity for a real kiss.

He would kiss him eventually, of that he was certain. And hopefully before they got married.

Their drive was long and they stopped partway to eat at a roadside pub. Both ignoring the comments regarding their choice of clothing, Yuuri smiling sweetly at the nasty jabs that thankfully Viktor did not fully understand.

After a couple more hours on the road he spotted the signposts for Windlesham Manor.

“Here we are.”

Yuuri indicated and pulled into the long driveway that would take them up to their destination.

As they grew closer, the younger man noticed that his companion had stopped talking.

Glancing over, he saw Viktor staring at the Manor House with a baffled look on his face.

“Hey, you ok?”

Viktor shook his head. “I-I cannot explain why, my dearest Yuuri, however I feel like I have been here before. That I know of this place intimately.”

“Maybe you have been here before. You said yourself you have no memories of your life before the age of nineteen, maybe you came here for a visit with your parents.”

“This is true, my darling. How wise you are to help settle your intended’s silly mind.”

“You are not silly Viktor, please don’t say that. I think you are incredible, I don’t think I could cope with not having memories of my younger life, and be as happy as you are.”

An embarrassed pink glow covered Viktors cheeks and he  _ preened _ under the praise from his partner. 

Parking the car, Yuuri quickly scrambled out so he could rush round and open the door for Viktor, offering him his arm once they were ready to walk to the entrance. They were certainly attracting attention from the other visitors waiting for the tour, however it was an entirely more positive experience than the one they had had in the pub.

-

“My dear, I am even more certain I have been here before.”

Viktor’s voice was a hushed whisper so as not to disturb the guide who was showing them round.

The building was  _ breathtaking. _

The taller man had kept hold of his partner’s arm all the way round. The pair of them no longer minded that some of the party were more intent on taking photographs of them in the opulent setting, than they were of taking pictures of the house and it’s treasures.

“It is quite strange. I can almost see myself running about these rooms as a small child. However I am dressed quite differently to the children of the current era. This is why I clothe myself as I do, I am not comfortable with the casualness of the dress sense of those around me.” He dipped his head in acknowledgement to his partner. “With the exception of yourself, of course, my dear. You look exceptional in whatever you are wearing. However, if I may be so bold as to say, you carry yourself so much better when you are dressed as you are today. It is as though you find yourself in the wrong time and wish to live in the past.”

Yuuri smirked and then blushed as Viktor kissed his hand. 

“I could say the same about you, you seem to wish to live in the past too.”

A heartfelt sigh left the older man’s lips. “I cannot explain it, my darling, I feel that I was born into the wrong era.”

Blue eyes widened as they moved onto the next room and listened to the guide explaining about there supposedly being a hidden door in the room. But that the secret had died with the last member of the household and no-one had been able to find the door since.

“Can she really not see it?” Viktor huffed. “It is so obvious if one opens one’s eyes.”

“Where?” Yuuri asked, peering around the room. No matter how hard he tried, he could not see what Viktor was looking at.

At the older man’s insistence they lingered behind a little as the group moved on. “Come. Before they return to look for us.”

Viktor slipped away from Yuuri’s arm and under the rope that prevented members of the public from trampling over the priceless rugs.

_ “VIKTOR”  _ Yuuri hissed  _ “what are you doing?” _

Pausing only to indicate to his love to follow him, Viktor placed his hand on the edge of the large painting by the mantlepiece over the hearth and pushed. There was a hushed creak and a rush of old, stale air and the wall  _ moved. _

There was a door.

Gasping, Yuuri ducked under the rope and through the secret door following Viktor. The taller man closed it just as the guide came back to look for them and found only an empty room.

-

“Where are we? How do we get out? How did you  _ know  _ that door was there?” Yuuri hissed as his eyes became accustomed to the semi dark. 

“I have hidden in here many a time as a child when Mama wanted me to study instead of going ice-skating on the frozen pond with my siblings.” Viktor said matter of factly and without thinking. 

He turned to smile at Yuuri and froze, an absolute look of fear on his face.

“I-I…” He rubbed at his eyes and pinched himself much to Yuuri’s confusion. “I-I am not t-there…”

“What? Not where?”

Viktor beckoned Yuuri over without taking his eyes away from where he was looking.

“O-Observe…” He pointed forward with his finger to what looked like a large picture frame from where Yuuri was standing.”

Crossing the small room, he moved to stand next to Viktor and squeaked. Grabbing onto the man who he  _ knew  _ was standing next to him, but there, in the old mirror in front of them…

_ Viktor wasn’t there… _

Sure, his clothes were. But the man inside them?

_ Gone… _

“H-How is t-that happening?” Yuuri stammered, touching the man beside him to make sure that he could still feel him.

Watching as his hands held nothing but cloth in the reflection, but when he turned his head he could see them holding Viktor’s arm.

“I-I do not k-know…” Viktor replied, backing away from the mirror as fast as he could.

There was a loud crash that startled Yuuri out of his trance. Turning to see his boyfriend stumble and grab hold of a large piece of fabric behind him to try and steady himself.

The fabric tore with a sharp ripping sound and the taller man was half covered with the dusty material as he landed with a  _ thump _ on the floor.

This time it was Yuuri who froze, a shaking hand lifting from his side to point at what had been exposed.

_ It was a portrait of Viktor. _

_ A life sized portrait of the man on the floor in front of him. Displayed in a golden, gilded ornate frame. _

He looked no older or younger than he did now. Hair the same colour and length, tied back with a ribbon.

“I-It’s y-you…”

The older man scrambled to his feet and rushed to his beloved’s side to try and understand what he was talking about.

Sure enough, it was him. A portrait of himself in fine clothing, smiling at the artist who created the painting. A large honey brown poodle sat by his side.

_ “Makkachin…” _

“Who?”

“M-My poodle, h-her name is Makkchin. I-I got her when I was eleven years old…”

In a kind of trance like dream, Yuuri moved forward to read the plaque on the bottom of the frame

_ The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov  _

_ 25-12-1816 ~ 25-12-1835 _

“I-I don’t understand, i-it says you d-died aged nineteen over two hundred y-years ago…”

“Kiss me.”

_ “Pardon?”  _ Yuuri banged his right ear with the heel of his hand. “D-Did you just ask me to k-kiss you?”

Viktor nodded, body still trembling with the shock of their discoveries.

“I need to know that you can see me, touch me, feel me, my darling. So please,  _ kiss me _ .”

Although it was the one thing that Yuuri had been desperate to do, it still took him a moment to gather his senses and do as Viktor had asked him.

He stepped up to the shaking man and cupped his face with his hands. “I love you, Viktor Nikiforov, no matter what, I love you…”

The press of their lips together was hesitant and almost innocent at first. Viktor not really sure what he was doing. He sighed as fingers carded into the soft fluff at the nape of his neck and curled, tightening their grip in his long hair. 

His mouth softened, mimicking the feel and action of Yuuri lips on his. Their kiss became a little more heated, more urgent as their mouths moved, claiming each other with pecks and sucks. Sounds of contentment beginning to emanate from both men. The feeling was divine, heavenly. A fire started in his belly as one of Yuuri’s hands moved from cupping his face, to tracing down his chest and round to slide over his hips and grasp at the swell of his rear.

Wanting more, he allowed his own hands to move from where he had been holding them still at his sides. Tentatively touching Yuuri’s sides, allowing his hands to come to rest on his waist, pulling the shorter man closer.

To his delight, Yuuri moaned against his lips, the sound so lewd, but so beautiful. Yuuri closed the space between them even more and began to bite and nip at Viktor’s lips. Unsure what his beloved was wanting him to do he broke the kiss and leant back a little to look at the delicious sight of Yuuri. Pink cheeked and eyes hooded, looking at him like he needed him to breathe. “Relax your mouth for me baby, let me in…”

Viktor whined and allowed himself to be guided back into the kiss by the hand still nestled at the nape of his neck, unpursing his lips as Yuuri nibbled at them again. A faint  _ squeak _ appearing in the space between them as something wet brushed against his lips and into his own mouth.

_ W-Why was Yuuri pushing his tongue into his mouth? He thought that they were kissing? _

Not wanting to appear completely naive (which of course he was), Viktor copied the action once again and was rewarded with an even deeper groan from his boyfriend. The feel of their tongues sliding against one another was interesting, it created new, brighter sparks in his belly and fed the fire of desire that was burning there.

-

Yuuri could tell that Viktor had no idea what he was doing with his mouth, but his innocence was charming and exciting. Yuuri was the first person to kiss Viktor like this, and dead or not, that was something that no-one could take away from him. 

Once Viktor seemed to have gotten the hang of pressing their lips together and mouthing at one another, Yuuri decided to risk it and try to french kiss him. 

When Viktor pulled back slightly, Yuuri was pleased to see that his pupils were blown wide and he was flushed, his breathing more laboured. 

_ Good, he was having the right effect on him. _

“Relax your mouth for me baby, let me in…”

Guiding Viktor back towards him, he smirked at the whine from the older man. As soon as their lips were tasting each other again and Viktor seemed a little more relaxed, he bit at the plump bottom lip once more and waited to see what the older man’s reaction would be. 

A little squeak burst free as he probed with his tongue and licked into Viktor’s mouth for the first time, but the man didn’t pull away too much.

_ That was promising. _

To his utter delight, a large warm and wet muscle slid into his own mouth and began the chase and tumble that he loved so much with open mouthed kisses. He couldn’t help his own groan in response to Viktor’s enthusiastic actions, and continued to kiss him, giving his heart completely to the man in his arms.

-

“Wow...Well, I would say you are definitely alive.” Yuuri winked as they held each other, their kissing now reduced to little pecks that were being exchanged between words.

They were both a little breathless, neither of them mentioning the other obvious signs of attraction between them. Viktor had broken enough of his own rules for one day.

“I-I very much enjoyed kissing with you.” Viktor said a little shyly. “I-I would be open to doing that again if you would not think me forward and full of i-indiscretion.”

Yuuri grinned so widely. “I’m up for kissing sessions whenever you want, baby.” He placed a kiss on the taller man’s nose. “You kiss like a dream.” 

The blush on Viktor’s face was so bright it almost added to the illumination in the dim room.

He nodded and reluctantly bought them back to the reason  _ why  _ they had just shared their first kiss.

“S-So why am I in a portrait that says I d-died all those years ago? And why has my reflection decided to vanish? When I am at home, my looking glass shows my face where it should be.”

Yuuri hummed. “I have an idea about that, but to help us solve this. We need Mr. Google and someone who has access to all the old books in a library…”

Viktor frowned and then smiled. “I am afraid I do not know a Mr. Google, but I can help with the library books.”

“Wonderful! Right, I am going to take some pictures of what we have found and then you are going to sneak us back out of this room.” He paused. “I think you lived here, Viktor, a long time ago. I’m not sure yet exactly why you are still around, but I have an idea.”

He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the still swollen lips.

“And I am very glad that you are still here…”


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens as Yuuri and Viktor find out more about the family that used to live in Windlesham Manor.
> 
> Yuuri has a suspicion of what may have happened to Viktor, but when he reveals his thoughts, Viktor's reaction is not what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a lovely weekend! Welcome to Monday!

Getting back out of the room was just as easy as getting in.

There was a small lever that Viktor twisted that opened up a small spy hole where they could check that the coast was clear. Seeing that the room was empty, he pulled on the handle below the lever and it opened up the door just wide enough for them to slip back through. 

They made it back to the correct side of the ropes just as the guide came back with a flustered look on her face.

“Oh  _ there _ you are! I thought I had lost you.”

Yuuri giggled. “Sorry, we sneaked back to look at some of the rooms we had already been through. My boyfriend wanted some pictures of himself in them with no-one else around. He thinks he once lived here.”

To the surprise of both men, she nodded. “I didn’t mention it before, but he does have a very strong resemblance to the family who resided here. Come and you can catch up with the rest of the tour, we are just looking at the portraits of Viscount Nikiforov and his family.”

Viktor almost stumbled in his haste to follow her, dragging Yuuri along behind him in his wake.

The shorter man crashed into the back of his boyfriend as he came to a sudden halt in the vast room they found themselves in.

On the walls were beautifully painted oil portraits of a family who looked just like Viktor.

The guide had moved back to her place at the front of the small group and was continuing her speech.

“As I was saying, this gentleman here,” she indicated to a portrait of a man who could have been Viktor’s double, “Is Viscount Alexandre Nikiforov. He was the head of the Russian Nikiforov family who were invited here at the request of the King to become part of the elite of the country. The title bestowed upon them at His Royal Highness insistence.”

She looked about the crowd and smiled at Viktor who was still standing staring at the man she was talking about.

_ Papa… _

“It is said that there was another son, rumoured to be called Viktor, but his portrait cannot be found. Our historians believe that he died at a young age and his portrait was taken down to aid his mother’s recovery.”

Her hand indicated a space on the wall where it was clear a large painting had been removed from, and then to a woman who had Viktor’s ocean blue eyes.

_ Mama… _

“In fact,” the tour guide giggled, “Our silver haired guest here looks like he could be descended from the family. Who knows, we may have our era’s very own version of nobility here.”

Everyone turned to look at Viktor who was now holding onto Yuuri for dear life, feeling rather light-headed.

“Tell us, just for fun, what is your name?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with panic filled eyes. The smaller man nodded and whispered. “Tell them, we might get our first clues as to why you are still here.”

Swallowing hard, Viktor smiled a wobbly smile.

“Why thank you for your interest.” His voice sounded deep and lush in the rolling echo of the room. “My name is Viktor.” 

There was the sound of the remaining tour guests inhaling as one as they waited for him to finish his name.

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

A silent beat was followed by the clammering sound of voices all chattering at once.

People were now looking from Viktor to the portrait of the Viscount and noticing the family resemblance.

“What do you know of your family history, Viktor?” The guide asked once the hubbub had died down a little. She was now very interested as well.

“N-Not very much, I-I was in an accident when I was nineteen, some eight years ago and I have no memories from my past.”

She winked. “Maybe you ought to do some investigations. This might rightfully be your home!”

Calling the group back to order, she finished her notes and motioned for them all to move onto the next room.

Yuuri and Viktor hung back again.

“Sweetheart? A-Are you ok?”

Fingers wove in between Viktor’s and his hand was tenderly squeezed.

“T-They are m-my parents… a-and my siblings... Mila, Georgi and little Yura…” He looked wildly at Yuuri. “I-I remember them all…”

“Gentlemen, I’m sorry, I need you to keep up with the tour. If you wish you can stay behind after and I can give you all the information I have. I have a feeling you will be doing some family research, yes?”

Yuuri spoke for them both, Viktor still in too much of a dazed shock not to accidentally say something they needed to keep quiet for the moment.

“Thank you, yes. My boyfriend is a little bit blown away by it all.”

Smiling, she nodded. “So I can see, I think I would be a little surprised too.”

Tightening his grip on Viktor’s hand, Yuuri carefully led him into the next room.

-

Yuuri wondered, whilst they followed the rest of the tour around to its conclusion, why he wasn’t more shocked by all that had happened this evening.

How he was managing to keep a level head that his boyfriend had had no reflection in the ancient mirror, or that it appeared to be that he was over two hundred years old.

He thought back over all the things that his eyes had seen, but his mind had refused to acknowledge. Because,  _ for goodness sake Yuuri, vampires DO NOT exist. _

The inability to be in sunlight, the lust for barely cooked meats, the fangs. Added to that he now had the lack of reflection in a pure silver backed mirror. And the fact that the Viktor in the painting was noted as being nineteen at his time of death, and his Viktor couldn’t remember anything back past age nineteen.

He probably should be shit scared by now, but if he was going to get bitten -  _ did vampires really do that?  _ \- Viktor would probably have done it by now.

Instead, it would seem that his boyfriend was a son of a Viscount who was friends with the King. The King from his favorite period of time… a time that he had desperately wanted to live in himself.

_ WOW… _

-

“So, Viktor, may I call you that?” Silver hair glinted as he nodded. “I take it that this is your real name and not a hoax?”

Trembling fingers pulled out his wallet and he showed her his ID. 

“O-Ok, so. I strongly suspect that you are indeed a distant relative of the Nikiforov family who used to live here.”

Yuuri kept the snort brewing inside him.  _ No, not distant, the missing son… _

“What about the other children, did they not have offspring who are entitled to the house?” Yuuri asked. 

The guide shook her head. “Neither the daughter or youngest son married or had children. The middle son did not produce from his two marriages. If your Viktor were found to be a relative, then he would be entitled to take back the property as his personal estate.”

“W-What do you know of Viktor?”

“In the family records we have there is talk of another son, Viktor, who simply vanished on his nineteen birthday. Apparently the last that was seen of him was when he left the house to go ice skating on the frozen pond with his dog in attendance.”

She carefully looked at the two men, noting the pained expression on the silver haired man’s face.

“Only the dog returned to the house, wet and cold. She spent the rest of her days making a daily vigale to the pond to wait for her master, but he never returned. She died of old age by the pond seven years later.”

_ “Makkachin…” _

Viktor burst into tears and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri comforted the sobbing man and waited for him to calm a little before speaking again.

“As you can see this is all rather a lot for Viktor to take in. Would it be possible for me to speak to you again on another occasion on his behalf?” He asked, still holding Viktor tightly in his arms.

“Of course.” She stood and busied herself finding a card and writing her details on it. “My name is Fiona, I am one of the historians of Windlesham Manor, you can call me anytime. I’ve put my personal mobile on here.” She blushed. “Sorry, I am just very interested to know what you find out and I would love to be of as much help as I can be. I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri. Thank you, Fiona. I think I should be getting Viktor home now.” Pocketing the card, he stood and gently guided Viktor to his feet. 

Fiona walked the two men back to the front door and shook hands with both of them.

“It was wonderful to meet you. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a safe drive.”

She watched them make their way to the last remaining car left on the drive.

_ There was something very strange about all of this… _

-

Viktor barely spoke on the long journey home. Resting his head against the window and just staring.

Yuuri tried to make light conversation, but eventually just let the silence envelope them.

Pulling up outside of Viktor’s house, the sun lightening the streets around them, Viktor’s voice made him jump.

“P-Please, my love, I-I beg of you, d-don’t leave me alone.”

“Of course, Viktor, I’ll stay as long as you want me too.”

He got out of the car, removed his overnight bag from the boot and moved round to the passenger side of the vehicle. Fetching the umbrella from the back seat, he opened it before helping Viktor out and locking the car.

Together they walked slowly up the front path, Viktor’s usual exuberance was gone, leaving a dulled shell of the extra man. Taking his keys, Yuuri opened the front door and locked it again once they were safely inside.

“I’m going to get you to your room, ok? I think you need to lay down and rest.”

It tooked what seemed like forever to get Viktor up the stairs and into his bedroom.

A room that was stunning in its simplicity, the modern mirror looking out of place alongside the traditional four poster bed and other pieces of bedroom furniture.

“Can you get yourself undressed, or would you like my help?”

Blushing, Viktor just shrugged.  _ He was empty. No wonder his family hadn’t claimed him. They were dead, just like his precious Makka. _

The tears started again, Yuuri decided there and then that he was going to help Viktor change, get him into bed and go get some rest himself.

Layer after layer was peeled away from the silently weeping man, who helped as best he could with his shaking fingers.

Viktor knew he should be ashamed at being seen in his undergarments by his intended before they were husband and husband, but right now he didn’t seem to care.

Dressed simply, he was led to the bed by the beautiful man and helped to lay down. A tender kiss being placed on his forehead.

“I’ll go and crash in one of the other rooms, just call me if you want me, ok?”

Viktor shook his head. “N-No. Please, I-I need you to s-stay.” His cheeks burned so hot he thought they would catch flame. “W-Would you h-hold me?” 

Yuuri stared at him, brown eyes so full of love and concern. “A-Are you sure?”

A simple nod was the only reply. Yuuri quickly stripped down to his boxers, his overnight bag still downstairs in the hallway, and slid into the large bed.

Viktor turned on his side to face the younger man and nestled against him. His cool face resting on Yuuri’s bare chest, tears dampening the warm skin.

“Thank you, my d-darling. I do so love you.”

“And I love you too. Now rest.”

Yuuri stroked the broad back through the soft material of Viktor’s undershirt, smoothing his hair away from his face so not to disturb him, humming gently to aid his boyfriend’s transition to sleep. 

-

When Yuuri roused a little later on. Viktor was still deeply asleep, his face looking more relaxed now that it had been.

The man was so beautiful. Even in the virtual dark of the room he seemed to shine.

Yuuri’s fingers carefully caressed the cool flesh and travelled down to his neck, Viktor sighing sweetly in his sleep. Yuuri felt a little like he was taking advantage of the older man, but all he was doing was trying to provide comfort. 

_ What on earth was that? _

Carefully tracing with his index finger he found what felt like two small scars on the right side of Viktor’s neck, right over where he knew his jugular vein would be.

_ No way! REALLY? Viktor really had the classic bite marks on his neck? _

A want to look with his eyes was rattling around his body, but he knew he shouldn’t. Not without Viktor knowing what he was doing. The man protected his modesty so thoroughly, that it would feel wrong for him to look without his boyfriend’s permission.

Trying to ignore the thoughts now tumbling around in his mind, Yuuri made himself go back to sleep.

-

Viktor awoke and panicked at the unusual feel of another body in his bed with him. 

Yuuri was holding him to his bare chest, the skin hot against his cheek.

_ Would his beloved think badly of him now and reject his proposal of marriage? _

As though his thoughts were being read, Yuuri shifted and mumbled a “Good morning…” before rolling over, still keeping Viktor in his embrace.

They were now almost face to face.

_ How was he so pretty? How was someone so adorable in love with HIM? _

Viktor remembered their kiss the previous day and swallowed. 

_ Yuuri’s body had reacted in the same way his had. It was not right that they were lying here in their undergarments so close without any sort of arrangement between them. _

He tried to shuffle backwards, but Yuuri clung on tighter as he slowly woke up.

“Hey.” His morning voice was thick and just too welcoming. “How are you feeling?”

Blue eyes widened and he swallowed.

“Y-Yuuri, my d-darling. I-I have d-disgraced you. I-I asked you to k-kiss me. A-And…” Hot crystalline tears began running down his pale cheeks. “A-And then I a-asked you to h-hold me and we are not even e-engaged…” 

Yuuri stroked the fingers of one hand down Viktor’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Viktor, shhhh, honestly, it’s ok. No one is going to think badly of either of us. Even if we had sex right now, no-one would bat an eyelid.”

Judging by the horrified look on his boyfriend’s face, he had not reassured him one bit.

“Babe, I’m not going to pounce you and insist that we have sex. If you want to wait until we are married, then I’m not going to push it. But can we at least still kiss?”

“Y-You don’t think I-I have been too forward?”

Yuuri smiled. “I really loved kissing you, and I think you enjoyed it too, yes?”

Viktor blushed and nodded.

“Then it is ok. Honest. Now that you are awake, can I ask you something?”

Glad of the chance to change the subject, the older man nodded.

“Can I look at your neck? I felt something last night, but I didn’t want to pry without asking you.”

With a puzzled look on his face, Viktor sat up and exposed his skin for Yuuri’s scrutiny.

There, as he had expected were two small scars right over the vein.

“Does it hurt if I touch you here?” He touched his fingertips to the marks and saw Viktor wince.

“I know what you are looking at, dearest. I must have been injured in the past. Sometimes, when I get my sickness, they burn and make me feel quite unwell.”

Yuuri hummed. “I think I know what has happened to you…”

-

Both washed and dressed, Yuuri back in his more normal jeans and shirt, much to Viktor’s disappointment, they made breakfast together.

Yuuri gave in to Viktor’s insistence that, this time, they sit to eat in the dining room. The older man still seemed a little upset that he had overstepped his own personal boundaries.

The flow of chat between them was easy, both deliberately avoiding talking about what they had found out the previous day. This simple small talk finally settled Viktor’s nerves that he had imposed on his darling Yuuri and that he was about to be politely refused.

Yuuri took a mouthful of tea and laid his hand on Viktor’s.

“I know that you want to ask my parents permission, but you know you don’t have to, don’t you?”

Viktor gasped.

“Dearest! Much as I have agreed that kissing is nice and that we may continue with it even though we are not betrothed, there  _ are _ certain rules in polite society that must be adhered to. Asking your parents permission is one of them. I would not  _ dream _ of asking for your hand without the comfort of knowing that I have your family's approval. It goes against my position as The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov and a gentleman.” 

_ Ah, ok, so best I let him have his way on this one… _

“I apologise Viktor. That was out of order of me. When we have found out about your family, we will go and see mine. If you still want to marry me of course.”

“Nothing you do could make me change my mind on this, my love. I believe that fate has brought us together for a reason.” He pushed his empty plate across the table. “Now, I do believe you said that you had an idea of what has happened to me.”

Yuuri nodded and pondered how best to phrase his thoughts. “Babe, do you believe in the supernatural?” Viktor just stared at him. “Like ghosts, fairies, zombies, vampires, that kind of thing?”

There was no reply either way from the silver haired man. “O-Only, with your lack of reflection in old mirrors, your skin burning in daylight, your sickness where there are only certain foods that will make you feel well again. And-And now with your scars… C-Could the reason be that you are…”

“Are a vampire? Is that what you are going to say, Yuuri?”

Viktor’s voice was icy cold as he got up from the table and glared at the man still sitting, Yuuri’s mouth gaping a little in shock.

_ What had brought on this instant change in his demeanor? Where had his Viktor gone? _

The only thing he could do was nod, and try not to cringe from the anger that was making the blue eyes glaring at him seem red tinged.

“I think you should leave my house, right  _ NOW.” _

With a confused and hurt expression on his face, Yuuri stood and left the room to pick up his overnight bag from the hallway, preparing to leave the property.

He didn’t see the figure advancing on him with a speed that was inhuman. 

Remaining totally unaware of the situation he was about to find himself in until he was pinned up against the wall beside the front door. Viktor’s hand around his throat, and the man himself growling, fangs fully descended from his bleeding gums, eyes now the brightest of red.

Yuuri let out a strangled scream...


	5. Apologies and findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is devastated to find out about how he acted towards his beloved.
> 
> Yuuri carries out some more research and finds out new information about The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> Chris and Phichit take great pleasure in teasing Yuuri, whilst Viktor makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Viktor could hurt Yuuri...

Viktor changed back before his very eyes.

In a split second the caring look returned. His orbs were clear ocean blue once more and his fangs disappeared back into his gums.

With a horrified gasp he let go of Yuuri’s neck and the smaller man slid to the floor, his legs not capable of supporting his weight any longer.

“Oh dear god! What have I done?” 

Viktor dropped to his knees and attempted to pull Yuuri into his embrace, not at all surprised when the younger man fought to get free. Shuffling backwards until his back hit the wall again.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” His voice sounded raspy from where his throat had been constricted.

“I-I cannot explain, I-I am not sure what happened to me. T-There was a voice in my ear and then y-you screamed… W-What did I do? My darling Yuuri, I-I’m so sorry…”

“Y-You told me to get o-out, then you-you,” Yuuri paused to cough, the action making him wince. “You attacked me. I thought you were going to bite me so I screamed at you to try and make you stop.”

Yuuri looked at the distraught man now weeping in front of him, face buried in his hands. Much as he wanted to run, something deep in his soul was telling him to stay. Stay and find out why this had happened to his gentle boyfriend. He thought over what Viktor had just told him and asked the question that had popped into his mind.

“W-What did the voice in your ear say?”

“It, s-said  _ ‘Vitya, be careful, they know. They will expose you, your waiting will all be for nothing’ _ ...”

Pausing to consider his next words, Yuuri moved forward to touch Viktor’s arm. “D-Do you not remember what happened next?”

Silver hair flopped from side to side as he shook his head. “However, m-my Yuuri, I d-do know that I have heard the voice before. A-A long time ago…”

“You mean like, back over two hundred years ago, long time ago?”

Viktor gave a half sob as he nodded. “W-What did I do, my Yuuri? I-I have to know.”

Knowing that what he said next would upset the older man, Yuuri shuffled even further forwards and tried to hug him. “Y-You pinned me against the wall with your hand around my throat. I c-could see fangs in your mouth and your eyes were red, not blue.” He swallowed. “Y-You were growling like you wanted to bite my neck…” His words faded away as Viktor howled and dropped further to the floor, his head in Yuuri’s lap. 

“On my l-life my darling, I do not wish to h-hurt you. I-I know there is nothing I can do to make this up to you. I so w-wanted to be wedded to you and now my plans have been torn asunder.”

Gentle fingers carded through the long hair that had fallen free of its carefully tied ribbon.

“Viktor, as I said in the secret room, I love you, no matter what. Yes, you scared the shit out of me, but I can tell that that wasn’t you.  _ You _ don’t look at me with hate in your eyes.”

He smiled as Viktor peered up at him, face blotchy and eyes red rimmed. “We will sort this out. I’m not leaving you.”

“Even i-if…?”

“Even if you are a vampire.”

Something in Viktor shifted at the use of the word ‘vampire’ and his eyes flashed red, making Yuuri tense.

“Ok, right, so let’s not ever say that word again. It obviously triggers something in you.”

-

They made themselves comfortable in the sitting room, Yuuri scrolling through on his tablet that he had retrieved from his bag.

“I’ve found you!”

Viktor looked up from the book he was reading.

“Me?”

“Yes! The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov!” He read for a bit longer before moving to sit next to the other man.

“It says here that you were betrothed to be married to a Lady Sarah Spencer when you became twenty one and of age to have your own lands and title.”

Viktor looked genuinely shocked. “I was betrothed? To a female? But I am not attracted to females.” 

“And boy, am I glad about that!” Yuuri snickered to himself. “Anyway, according to this site, you left to go skating with an acquaintance who had shown up for your birthday celebration and neither of you returned. When the family tried to recall the name of the person who had accompanied you, no-one could remember who they were.”

“That is most strange. I wonder if they were responsible for my disappearance.”

“I think they probably were. And, unfortunately, we need to try and find out who they were as we need to find them.” Yuuri replied with a determined look on his face.

“Why, my darling, do we need to do that?”

“If we are going to break your curse and stop you living forever, then we need to track them down.”

Looking a little baffled, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his and waited for more of an explanation.

“If we don’t, then we only have my lifetime to be together. You will have to watch me get old and then die, whilst you stay looking as you are. Yes, you may count your birthday’s off, but realistically you do not look much different to how you did in your portrait.”

Tears started to well in the older man’s eyes again. 

“Or, our other option is that we find out how you were turned and you do that to me.”

-

Viktor’s mind was in turmoil.

_ All his feelings of being in the wrong era were true. _

_ So, why couldn’t he remember anything between his birthday night back in 1835 and eight years ago when he had regained consciousness in a hospital bed? _

_ Where had he been? _

More and more memories of his life  _ before  _ were becoming unlocked since they had been to look around Windlesham Manor which only added to his confusion and frustration.

-

Yuuri watched as Viktor sat in silence, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_ How strange it must be to find out that your ‘life’ was over two hundred years ago. _

“I-I do not know where I was…”

Viktor fell into silence again, clearly fighting with the conflict of what he  _ wanted _ to do and what he felt he  _ should _ do.

“My dearest, maybe it w-would be better if we parted. I-I cannot expect you to take my hand in good faith w-when I do not know where I have been. I-I could be a man of bad morals now. Your reputation would never recover and you w-would never receive another proposal.”

_ And there it was. _

“Babe, if you think I am walking out of that door to protect my ‘reputation’, then there are some things you need to hear about me to see if you change your mind about marrying me. Ok?”

Without waiting for any reply, Yuuri continued.

“When I was in college I once got so drunk that I streaked naked across the campus and vanished for twelve hours. Phichit found me asleep in a bush behind the sports hall covered in a campus flag that I had dragged down from  _ somewhere _ . Then there was the time that Chris challenged me to a drinking contest in a club and we ended up pole dancing in just our underwear in front of everyone in the place. Plus, there was the time that drunk me was persuaded to… actually, no, I’m not telling you that one  _ right now _ .” Yuuri blushed. “Anyway, are you seeing a trend here? I already  _ have  _ a reputation. One for not being able to handle my alcohol. People get me drunk so they can dare me to do stuff, because I  _ will  _ do it.”

He stopped and looked at the wide eyed man. “So, do you still want to marry  _ me _ ? Far too many people in this town have seen me in my underwear, and possibly out of it. I black out when I drink too much and cannot remember anything when I wake up.” 

Amusement and horror were fighting for space on the handsome man’s face as Viktor digested what he had just been told about his intended.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“Well? Am I too sullied?”

Viktor blinked several times before shaking his head.

“N-No, my dearest Yuuri. I am f-finally understanding that life is very different now. I had kept myself sheltered since I awoke in the hospital bed not knowing who I was or how I had got there. I c-cannot say that I approve, however to lose my heart’s desire for being prudish would cause me more sorrow than my heart can take.”

“Ah, so that is what you meant by you don’t know where you were… You don’t know what happened at all. You had, what? A  _ two hundred year  _ black out? Woooh… and I thought my drinking sprees were bad!”

Giggles that he was holding in, for fear of offending the man sitting opposite him, began to make his lips twitch in a small smile.

Before he could apologise, Viktor giggled too.  _ Oh, how good it was to hear that.  _

“Oh my darling, I fear we both have horrors to discover about our missing periods of time. Maybe this is why fate brought us together. Or maybe I was simply waiting for you to appear in my life.”

-

“Dearest, I am aware that I am keeping you from spending time with Phichit and Chris. Much as I do not want you to depart, I fear I am keeping you all to myself.”

They had spent most of the day researching everything they could find about Viktor’s past. Yuuri even having a brief phone conversation with Fiona at Windlesham Manor. He had had to slightly bend the truth as to why he was asking some of his more specific questions. 

It wasn’t a lie that he was wanting to find out more about the missing son. But it wasn’t because he and ‘his’ Viktor had become curious about why the portrait had been taken down. 

Fiona had thought this was very sweet and promised to look through the archives for them. Searching to see if there were any records as to the guests at the birthday party of the oldest son of the Viscount and Viscountess.

“It’s fine, honestly. I could not go home for  _ days _ and those two would probably not miss me. In a way I kinda get the impression that they would like it to just be the two of them in the house.” Viktor cocked his head and frowned slightly. “They do not care for you living there?”

“No. No it’s not like that. They don’t make me feel uncomfortable, I just get the feeling that I am a bit of a spare part. You know, two’s company, three’s a crowd?”

Silver eyebrows raised. “I am not familiar with that phrase. Should I assume that you mean that sometimes your presence in the home is a little intrusive to their domestic set up?” 

Giggling, Yuuri leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Viktor’s nose. “Babe, promise me that you will never try to learn modern phrases and ways of speaking.” He stroked the embarrassed tint on the cool cheeks. “The way you speak does wonderful things to me.”

He stretched and cracked his back.

“But you are right, I probably should be getting back. I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Plus I can do some more research on my laptop and start compiling what we have found. Will you be ok on your own? I kinda feel bad that my idea for our date has turned your whole world upside down.”

Viktor reached out and took Yuuri’s hand, pressing many kisses to the back of it. Caressing the warm skin against his own cheek.

“Please, my love, I pray do not fret. I cannot thank you enough for wishing to help me find out about my life.” His blue eyes shone with nothing but love. “You have accepted me even though there are many years past that we know nothing about. I promise I will be fully occupied in your absence. There are storage trunks in the attics that have resided there since before my own memories. As this house was already mine when I awoke, maybe I will find some important information that will assist us in our search.” 

-

Slowly, Yuuri gathered his belongings together and before long he was standing at the front door with a sad feeling boyfriend.

There was a nervous look to the taller man’s face. “My love, i-is it wrong that I will miss your company greatly, a-and...” He looked at his feet. “...t-the feel of you next to me in my b-bed.”

“No.” Yuuri tipped his head to look up into the downturned face of his love. “I’m going to miss you too. Want me to take you to work tomorrow? You could tell me what you found in the suitcases.”

“That would be most agreeable, my dear. I thank you for your kindness.”

Their parting kiss was gentle. Nothing like the heated, open mouthed and passion filled one they had shared in the secret room. But somehow this one was more intimate. The soft push of lips together, sweet, love filled, a promise of so much more to come. 

“I’ll text you and see you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow, my dearest Yuuri. I-I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Music filled the flat when Yuuri got home, Chris and Phichit singing loudly as they washed up in the kitchen.

They were being so noisy, he thought he would be able to sneak past and get to his room without the interrogation he knew that they were capable of.

No such luck.

_ “KATSUKI YUURI, GET YOUR FINE ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” _

He sighed.

Dropping his bag off in his room, he kicked off his shoes and padded back to the kitchen.

“If you want the food we have saved for you, you have to spill the beans on what happened on your date with Mr. Darcy.” Chris declared, standing guard in front of the fridge.

“Did you need lube?” Phichit sniggered, his laugh growing louder at the roll of Yuuri’s eyes.

“We had a lovely time, thank you. It turns out that Viktor might be related to the family who lived in the Manor house. We have started doing some research to find out more.”

_ “AND…” _

“We chatted, ate, did some more research today and then I came home.”

Chris frowned. “Katsuki, stop being heartless, you are leaving out the most  _ crucial  _ piece of information. Where did your petticoats spend the night? In a guestroom or discarded on the floor of Mr. Darcy’s bedchamber.”

Knowing that they would  _ never  _ believe the truth, he decided to go with it anyway.

“Viktor and I shared a bed,  _ BUT _ !” He added quickly. “ _ NOTHING _ happened. I have kissed him, erm, twice? That is as far as it went.”

Phichit shook his head in disbelief and Chris snorted.

“You expect us to fall for that?” The Swiss man laughed. “That you were in bed with a man that you are lusting over and  _ NOTHING _ happened?”

“Viktor wants to wait until we are married and I am happy to go along with it, ok?”

“Wait!  _ WHAT?  _ You  _ really _ are going to marry him?” Phichit demanded to know, totally astonished.

“Yes. Yes, I am. He is sweet, kind, gorgeous. He actually respects me, and most importantly, I love him.”

“YUURI! You’ve known him, what? Ten days? Please tell me you are not serious…” Phichit shook his head in despair. “What if he turns out to be a nutter?” 

_ They would never believe him if he said what was in his mind... _

“Cheri, please, listen to us. What happens if, on your wedding night, you find out he has a small dick?”

_ “CHRIS!” _

The two best friends glared at the Swiss man. “What? He might and then Yuuri would always have to top and we all  _ know _ just how much he likes to bottom!”

Yuuri ignored the now pouting man.

“Peach, listen to me. If I get any strange vibes about him, I promise I won’t marry him, ok? It’s not like it’s gonna be anytime soon. He wants to ask my parents in person. I can’t afford to go home right now. So please stop freaking out. For my sake? Yeah?”

“Besides, you two only have eyes for each other. I thought you would be happy to have me out of your hair. You could have your own little home just for you without your resident third wheel.”

Phichit grumbled, giving Yuuri his chance to escape. As he dashed through to his room he called over his shoulder. “Oh and Chris? You don’t need to worry on my behalf. His dick is  _ HUGE! _ ”

Laughing hysterically he locked his bedroom door and put on his headphones. Immediately blocking out the sounds of the Swiss man banging on his door and demanding to be told how he knew this piece of information if, as he claimed, they hadn’t done anything.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he discovered a new text.

_ >Darling Yuuri, _

_ I may have found something already that I feel will aid us in our search for my history. There are far more storage trunks that I previously believed there to be.  _

_ Would it be improper of me to suggest that you stay at our home this weekend so that we may peruse the stored items together? _

_ I will prepare a guest room for you so that we may live in the proper manner until we are wedded. _

_ Your humble servant _

_ Viktor _

His lips curving into the softest smile at the beautiful innocence of his boyfriend. He could think of nothing better than spending the whole weekend in his company.

_ >hey babe, that sounds perfect, shall I pick you up from work on Friday evening, or come over Saturday morning? Happy to sleep wherever it makes you most comfortable. I wonder what we will find?! Love you, Y x _

-

Two days later, whilst Yuuri was daydreaming about him and Viktor on his lunch break, his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he got up and moved to somewhere more private. He did not want to chat with Fiona in front of his work colleagues.

“Hi! Fiona, how are you?”

“Good thanks, you? How is Viktor now? I hope he has gotten over his surprise.” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Viktor has kinda calmed down now. He thinks he has found some information that is going to help him in his quest. Do you have anything new for us?”

“I think so. I found a few papers detailing frequent visitors to the house in the kitchen records. There is a name that only shows up once, which is on the same day as the oldest son went apparently missing.”

Yuuri inhaled sharply. “And what is that name, can you tell me?”

“According to the records his name is Thomas Southcott. Thankfully his surname is not a very common one, so I have had a quick look on the public and private records for you. Have you got an email address I could send my findings to?”

Stammering out his email address, Yuuri promised to update Fiona with anything that they found out at ‘his’ Viktor’s home.

_ >Babe, Fiona called, got a name! Love u x _

Lunch break over, Yuuri pocketed his phone and returned to work.

-

Viktor wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled himself to standing and stretched out his back. 

He had been shifting the storage trunks around for  _ hours.  _ Somehow, now on his third day of trying to make sense of it all. 

Opening the first trunk he had come face to face with images of his own countenance in locations that he didn’t remember right now. He had slammed the lid shut and vowed to wait for his beloved to be with him before opening this particular trunk again.

Making a rough count, Viktor figured there were probably around thirty trunks all of the same style and size. What if they  _ all _ contained information about himself?

_ Was there really that much to know about him? _

As he moved to leave the dusty attic, he stumbled over a book that must have become dislodged from somewhere when he had been moving the trunks around. 

It was half wrapped in a soft fabric, the writing on the front partially obscured. However Viktor couldn’t fail to recognise his own distinctive handwriting.

Hands shaking, he leaned down, stretched out and picked it up. Clutching it tightly to his chest, a familiar smell filled his nostrils and tugged at his heart strings.

_ Mama… _

This was his diary, the one his precious mother had gifted him on his eighteen birthday.

_ Dare he read it? _


	6. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reads his diary and breaks his own heart, until he has a moment of clarity.
> 
> Yuuri makes his own discovery as well, which takes a lot of getting used to.
> 
> Just who is Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these boys...

Several hours later the silver haired man was still curled up on his couch holding the ancient leather bound book in his hands.

_ He was going to be late for work if he didn’t get ready soon. Thank goodness his Yuuri was driving him there. _

Viktor had flicked through the first few pages, his eyes filling with tears and a great melancholy filling his very soul. A nervous knot formed in his stomach as he returned to the beginning and began to read. 

The handwritten words on the first page already burning themselves into his mind…

~

_ Today is my eighteenth birthday. Mama has given me this diary to record my most private thoughts and dreams. _

_ Papa informed us all at breakfast that I am to be wedded on my twenty first birthday to a Lady Sarah Spencer whom I do not know. However I must confess here that I am in great distress at receiving this news. _

_ I am strongly aware that I do not feel as other males seem to do towards the females around me. I hear the way the servants talk about and to each other when they believe that I am not listening. Of the way the valets chase the housemaids and make them blush when they are all below the stairs. Indeed, instead, dear diary, I am attracted to a young stable lad who has the brownest eyes and purest black hair I have ever seen. _

_ He is known to me only as Suki. He is an oriental male who, I must confess, dear diary, I find quite charming in the way other males would find a female charming. Suki blushes the sweetest pink behind his heavy eyeglasses whenever our eyes meet. _

_ If I could be wedded to anyone, it would be to him. _

_ I pray each night that somehow he feels the same for me as I feel for him. _

_ I have heard tell of a certain person in the village beyond our walls who is practised in strange arts. Arts that my Papa informs me are forbidden. However, my valet readily informs me that the villagers still call on this man to make their earthly desires a reality. _

_ I have vowed that if I can determine that my Suki feels the same for myself as I do for him, I will do all in my power to make my greatest wish come true. _

_ To take him for my own and never let him go. _

_ ~ _

_ Tonight, dear diary, I have the most wondrous news. I sneaked out of my quarters with Makka for a late night stroll and saw the most breathtaking sight. My Suki, he ice skates! _

_ He has made crude blades from metal that, even with their rough design, do not diminish his beauty as he glides across the frozen pond. Makka disturbed him and in his surprise he almost fell. Upon seeing me there he dropped to his knees and begged me not to dismiss him. _

_ I have given him my oath that I will not and have begged him in turn to teach me how to move as he does on the ice. And, dear diary, he agreed! _

_ Oh how my heart soars in my chest! The thought of spending time alone with Suki makes me quite breathless. _

_ I am to procure us some skates so that we may skate together at night. _

_ Diary, let me proclaim it here first. I am in love, he will have my heart always. _

_ ~ _

_ Tonight I am quite trembling as I write this. Suki held my hands. Oh how soft his skin is despite the rough work he does with them caring for the family steeds. _

_ Our skates had arrived that very day, and, in my haste to move as he does, I slipped. If it were not for his speed, I would have been injured. Instead we stood still on the ice, hands clasped together. Oh my dear diary, my heart beat as though it would remove itself from my chest. I fear that he could hear it over the sounds of the owls in the trees, it was so loud. _

_ He was so polite and embarrassed that he had touched me. In my enamourment I fear that I may have spoken out of turn. As my mouth betrayed my heart and told him of my feelings for him before I could think. _

_ His face blushed so prettily and he has promised to meet me again in two nights time. _

_ ~ _

_ Diary, he loves me! _

_ He told me so this very evening after I had professed my love for him again. Oh how I long to kiss him. _

_ I have asked my sister to paint a small likeness of him for me to keep in my bedchamber. She is very skilled with a brush and has promised to ask him to sit for her. I have no fear that he will turn her down. For it is quite common for Mila to ask the servants to be the subject of her painting. No one will think it strange that she has asked a stable boy to pose for her. _

_ ~ _

_ I am undone, dear diary, totally undone. _

_ Tonight it began to rain as we were skating. To keep me dry, Suki found a deserted stall in the stables. We were laughing so at our drenched outer clothing when we ended up face to face. So close, dear diary I could feel his sweet breath upon my skin. _

_ Oh my heavens, when he pressed his lips to mine for the first time, a bright twinkle in his deep brown eyes. I swear on our lord and saviour I forgot how to breathe. _

_ I have never known such pleasure. I held him in my arms as he held me, and we embraced, sharing sweet kisses. I know I am risking scandal upon myself and my family, but I cannot help myself. As I have said before, he owns my heart completely. _

_ ~ _

_ I have made contact, with the help of my valet, with the man in the village who can assist me in achieving what I wish for more than anything in this world. _

_ We have arranged for him to attend on my birthday, for it will not be seen as strange for an unknown to be about the house on this day. _

_ I must get a message to my Suki for him to join us. For he and I are to be wedded of sorts out by the pond that night with just Makka as witness to our love. _

_ Mila presented me with the likeness she has painted of my Suki. It is perfect and I will keep it close to me always. _

_ ~ _

_ My life is over. _

_ My Suki has been dismissed. _

_ We were seen kissing in the stables and he has been sent away to where I do not know. _

_ My heart is broken and will never be whole again. _

_ I have resolved never to marry, not even to please Papa. If I cannot be with my beloved, then I will remain alone forever. _

_ ~ _

_ The man has a plan. I have sent word of my distress and change of plans and he has given me some most strange advice. _

_ I am to purchase a house in the village. He says he has a way for me to live forever so I can wait for my Suki to be returned to me in another life. _

_ He promises me that this will happen. I am assured that I will awake in my new house where I will await my Suki. _

_ I am not sure if to attend. Part of me fears that this is a trick to rob and harm me. I will sleep on it and decide with a clearer head tomorrow. _

_ ~ _

_ Tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday. _

_ I have decided to keep my appointment with the strange man. If I cannot be with my Suki, then I do not wish to live, life holds nothing for me without him. _

_ My love, I am on my way to wait for you. _

_ ~ _

Viktor skipped forward a few pages, knowing that he only had about an hour before Yuuri would finish work.

_ ~ _

_ Oh how lonely my life is. _

_ I have been in this house now for five decades, alone all this time. _

_ When I awoke, I was where the man assured I would be, but I was without my precious Makka… _

_ I have faith that I have not been lied to, for everything else that the man, Thomas, promised myself has been fulfilled and proven to be true.  _

_ Suki, please hurry to me. _

_ ~ _

Sat on the couch, staring at nothing, Viktor was lost in his own thoughts of what he had read.

_ Suki. How could he have forgotten him? _

And now he had betrayed his first love by falling in love with Yuuri. 

Sweet Yuuri with his big brown eyes and black hair.

His phone chimed on the small table in front of him.

_ > new message from Katsuki Yuuri... _

How strange that they were both of oriental descent…

Picking up his mobile, he stroked his thumb over the name on the screen. Not wanting to open the message whilst he was consumed by his own guilt. Guilt that he would have to break Yuuri’s heart when Suki returned to claim his love.

As he rubbed at the smooth surface with his thumb, it came to rest on the screen, partially obscuring the block print writing.

... _ suki Yuuri… _

Viktor sat up a little straighter.

_ Could it be? Or was it just a coincidence? Was his Yuuri also his Suki? _

Scrambling to his feet he dashed back up to the attic and to the truck that was full of the portraits.

Carefully he removed frame after frame, the oldest were bound to be at the bottom. The piles of discarded images of himself and his family grew around his legs, his despair growing along with them. It had said in his diary that Mila had painted a small likeness of his Suki for him, so where was it?

At the very bottom of the storage trunk, tucked into the corner and wrapped in a delicate sliver of material was a small frame. Gingerly he picked it up as though it would turn into dust in his hands. It was, in fact, the fabric that disintegrated as he tried to move it, but that was of no matter, as long as the picture was unharmed.

Turning it over in his hands, he burst into tears.

_ It was his Suki. _

There was no doubt in his heart. The young man in the portrait was his beloved Yuuri. His Suki had come back to him.

With the utmost reverence Viktor carried the small portrait downstairs and into the sitting room, placing it on the table next to his diary.

Bolstered now that he was not betraying his first love, he picked up the book and continued reading.

_ ~ _

_ Thomas called upon me today. He seems to appear one or twice a decade. I implored him to tell me when I might expect my Suki to return to me. He says I will have to be patient and wait for the fates to deem that the time is right for us to be reunited. _

_ If our reunion is not to be in my hands then it will not matter if I am not awake and pining for the whole time. My heart is too sore to continue to wait in this manner. _

_ ~ _

_ Tonight I have arranged for Thomas to return. _

_ I will be exposing my body to sunlight, where I will burn to mere cinders. Thomas will then place my ashes in safekeeping where I am assured I will regenerate slowly over many years. _

_ If my love and I have the blessings of fate, then I will return when my Suki does. _

_ ~ _

Viktor wiped away the tears from his eyes. He could now remember the sadness that brought on this morbid decision. The pain in his heart of missing the one he loved so much that even existing was painful.

He could remember everything now.

Remember waking up in a coffin for the first time in the back room of his house after he had purposefully destroyed himself. Of hearing strange sounding noises outside the windows where it was usually so quiet.

Rising from his sleep, famished and weak, but eager to know more about the world he was now occupying. How he had staggered outside in the dark. Astonished by the bright lights that lit up the world around him, but did not burn him. The changes that had taken place whilst he was reborn.

The high pitched screeching noises and the round lights that were suddenly upon him.

Then nothing.

Silence and total darkness.

A gentle peace until the soft swishing noises of the hospital machines that were keeping him alive broke though his unconsciousness and he began to stir. This movement much to the surprise of the doctors and nurses who were expecting the young, silver haired man to slip away without ever waking again.

Of months spent in hospital, then months of rehab. Learning to walk again. Trying to regain his memories and failing dismally. Finally accepting that he would never know much more about who he was.

Returning to the house that was apparently his. 

Searching for his family.

Years consisting of hundreds of visits to different doctors and medical institutions to try and understand the strangeness of his body. Why his skin could not tolerate sunlight, why his stomach was so specific in what it would tolerate without making him vomit.

His life had begun again for real when he had found the perfect job for him at the library. 

Working when it was dark surrounded by old books that pleased something deep within him. His days were so peaceful. Chatting with the few people he encountered day by day. 

It had all stayed the same right up until the point when Yuuri had quite literally crashed into his life. Nestling there like he was Viktor’s missing piece.

_ Which he was. _

-

“Babe? Are you in?”

Hearing the voice of his beloved brought fresh, hot tears to his eyes and he sped to the kitchen door to unlatch it.

“My dearest, darling Yuuri. How pleased I am that you are here. Come, look I have something to show you.”

“Ok, but we will have to be quick. Did you not get my text that I was running late? I hope you have eaten, we have to get you to work in a moment.”

“I do not care for food today. Look! Look what I have found…”

Viktor pressed the small portrait into Yuuri’s hands.

“What?”

The smaller man’s eyes when wide as he gazed on the face in the painting.

“T-That looks just like m-me…”

“Yes, it is you. Only when you were Suki…”

Yuuri looked up, a scared and baffled expression on his face.

“When I was  _ who _ ?”

“My dearest, are you able to accompany me to work? At least for a little while? I have food we can eat stored in my locker. You need to read this.” He held up the old, leather bound book. “This is my diary the year before I was turned. It will all become clear if you read it…”

-

Viktor very much liked the look of Yuuri curled up in the old armchair in his office, the diary in his hands as he absentmindedly picked at the crackers that had been in Viktor’s locker whilst he read.

“And you have been waiting for Suki, for me, all this time?”

“Yes, my dearest, now I understand why I was instantly attracted to you when you crashed into me.”

“So what happened when you woke up? You said you were in hospital when you discovered you had lost your memory.”

A wry smile broke on the full lips.

“I was so in awe of everything that I was seeing as I left my house for the first time in two hundred years that I ran straight into the path of an oncoming vehicle. It should have killed me, but as, I now know, I am immortal, I was simply knocked into a coma for, I think it was two years.”

A chuckle fell from the lips of the smaller man. “Babe, only you could call being in a coma for two years, simple...”

“So...” He stroked his finger over the painting that was him, but not him at the same time.  _ It was weird to look at his own face but not remember anything about that life. _ “What do we do now?”

“That my darling, is also simple. We track down Thomas, tell him that we are reunited and find out how to lift my curse.”

“Thomas Southcott, that is the name that Fiona gave me.” Yuuri got up out of the chair. “I guess there is no time like the present. Can I use your computer? Fiona sent me some information, I can do some researching whilst you work.”

-

“Babe, didn’t you say in your diary that you contacted Thomas? Does that mean in your house somewhere are the means for us to get hold of him?” Yuuri asked as he typed quickly, concentrating on the screen.

“Dearest, you really should be resting. Please, you have work tomorrow.” Viktor implored, smiling shyly at the man now turning to face him.

“I will, babe, there is just one more thing I want to look up first.” Yuuri replied as he grinned and turned back to the screen.

After a few moments of typing and scrolling, he turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Erm, Viktor, a-as far as you are aware, have you ever bitten and fed from anyone?”

Viktor stilled as he thought, a little shocked by his beloved’s blunt question.

“N-No, it is not something that I have ever felt a desire to do until that unfortunate incident in our home.” His cheeks flared crimson at the memory. “Why, my dearest? What have you found?”

“I-I think I've found a cure for you that should work as you haven’t fed from another human.” Yuuri looked at the screen again. “Most of the ingredients are easy to get hold of. But we will need some of Thomas’ blood…”

With a big sigh, Viktor made a very difficult decision. “My darling, maybe it is not safe for you to be around me until I have found Thomas. Y-You are the only person I have ever desired to feed from. I-I do not want to risk your life, o-or ruin my chances of becoming human for you again.”

Standing from his seat and pausing briefly only to stretch, Yuuri moved to embrace the frowning and nervous looking man.

“Babe, Viktor, look at me.” He waited until the beautiful blue eyes were holding his gaze. “I love you. I understand now why there was this instant attraction between us. Why I feel so strongly for you already. It’s because, on a level that still blows my mind, I  _ already _ loved you. From when I was Suki… I may be Yuuri now, but I think it’s still me… The stable lad who fell in love with the son of a Viscount. And I  _ know _ what triggered you before. Believe me I’m gonna take so much care not to let that happen again.”

He sighed hard. “I’m not leaving you to go through this on your own. We face this together, or not at all. Understand?”

Viktor stared in wonderment at the young man standing and staring at him with so much love in his eyes. Knowing that it was completely genuine and only came directly from his heart.

“I mean it. I love you so much Viktor Nikiforov. I am so happy that it is me who got to come back as Yuuri. That I get to make you happy. I never want you to be lonely or sad ever again.” 

He swallowed, slightly overawed by the rush of feelings that were flowing through him. They felt  _ old,  _ like they had been bubbling under the surface of his skin waiting to be noticed and acknowledged. Understanding now that what he has been searching for wasn’t a certain  _ type _ of person. It had been a certain  _ person.  _

_ Viktor… _

Feeling a little giddy, he reached out to hold onto the man in question as his knees buckled. Viktor lowered him back into the armchair and kissed his forehead.

“Y-You feel it too? Our connection?”

Yuuri nodded wordlessly. He needed to speak to Fiona. See what was in the records about Suki, about him…

He looked up into the blue eyes that were gazing at him with worry and abundant love.

“Don’t make me stay away. Please, Viktor. Let me come live with you in our home. We can take our relationship as slow as you like. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just want to be with you.” His voice caught on a sob. “I-It’s been such a long time since you held me in the stables.” A giggle burst through. “Do you remember how Makka would stand guard for us? She was such a good girl! And how we jumped when Legend whinnied? Your face was even paler than it is now!”

Viktor dropped to his knees. “I-I… H-How do you know about Legend?”

Yuuri chuckled. “How could I forget about Legend, and about Eros? You loved your horses almost as much as you loved me. At least that’s what you told me. Were you teasing your simple stable lad?”

Hands clamped over his own mouth as brown eyes went wide. How did he know  _ that? _

The older man was beyond shocked. “I-I have never told a soul about these precious times. D-Do you remember them too?”

Nodding, Yuuri was searching to find words. He was so scared but somehow comforted by these things that he knew, but shouldn’t know. “I do...it’s as though I have always known, but wasn’t quite able to remember them.” 

He breathed shakily. 

“I-Is this why I had such a love of that era? That my love for it is because I left my heart there with you?”

“What happened to you, wh-when Papa sent you away? I looked for you everywhere, but I couldn’t find you.” Viktor begged, still on his knees, holding tight onto Yuuri’s hands.

“Everyone disowned me. T-The household made it impossible for me to find work anywhere else. I tried to hide out in the grounds, in the forest to the East?” He looked at Viktor for confirmation that he understood, smiling when the older man nodded.

“I managed to see you out riding on Eros, you looked so sad, it was your birthday. When I heard the news that you had vanished I couldn’t stop myself from screaming. There were people in the forest and I was heard.”

Yuuri looked away, knowing that what he was about to say would upset his love.

“T-They set the dogs on me. I did not fight back. There was nothing left for me to live for anymore.”

Viktor began sobbing uncontrollably. “M-My darling, I am so s-sorry.”

Kissing the silver crown of his head, Yuuri murmured soothing sounds until the older man calmed a little.

“Babe, we couldn’t have had then what we can have now. I’m so glad you watched and waited for me.”

Lifting Viktor’s chin, he linked their fingers together on one hand, using his other to guide them into the sweetest kiss.

Viktor’s mouth melted under the pressure of Yuuri’s lips, a gentle sigh of acceptance as their mouths placed tiny kisses on each other. Breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together, Yuuri grinned.

“I can’t wait to be married to you.” 


	7. Until Death Us Do Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes a discovery that leads him to somewhere he never thought he would be again.
> 
> Whilst at work Yuuri senses that something is not right and makes a bold choice for the man he loves.
> 
> Thomas keeps his promise to protect The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of this story. Thank you so much for joining me and for all your wonderful comments and kudos, I may just have to write another story in this style!
> 
> In this chapter, if only for a brief moment, I give you.... Viktor Nikiforov on horseback... *swoons quietly*
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor watched his beloved as he slept in the old armchair after refusing to go back to his own flat.  The things he had remembered. It was like showing him the portrait had opened up a link to the past.

They both knew who they were to each other and who they were.

Yuuri was right. They would never have had this freedom to be together two hundred plus ago. All his heartache and waiting had been worth it. Now all he had to do was remember how to contact Thomas.

Maybe there would be more information in his diary. Picking it up off his desk he started to flick through the pages. Thank goodness he had already completed all his tasks for his shift today.

_ ~ _

_ I am assured that I will know how to contact Thomas when the time is right. _

_ He tells me that he has left instructions. Oh how I do pray that this is true. _

_ ~ _

Viktor sighed, well that was not of much help in the current circumstances.

-

Rousing Yuuri from his sleep at the end of his shift, the two men made their way back to the car. The diary and portrait kept safe in Viktor’s bag. They returned home via Yuuri’s flat so the young man could pick up some of his clothes for the rest of the week. Also so he could tell Phichit and Chris where he would be.

His Yuuri had already decided he was going to speak to his friends during the weekend to tell them that he would be moving out.  There was nothing that Viktor could do or say (even if he had wanted to do so) that would make him change his mind.

It would be lovely to have Yuuri in their home so soon. But, one thing he had made  _ very _ clear was that he would not hear of them sharing a bed again until after they were wedded. His darling Yuuri would have the room next to his.

The older man frowned. He couldn’t remember when he had last been in that particular room, if he had at all. Something just told him that it would be the right room for Yuuri to use.

_ How peculiar that feeling was. _

-

Yuuri was  _ so _ tired.

He actually wondered if it were worth it for him to go to bed once they were back at the house. He would only have to get up again in an hour anyway to get ready for work. So, instead he made them both hot drinks whilst Viktor fussed around, making his beloved a full cooked breakfast. 

At least then he wouldn’t be hungry  _ and _ tired at work.

-

It was virtually impossible to keep his mind on the job. Not that his job involved using much of his mind anyway. Yuuri had never intended to stay working for the customer service product hotline, but the job was easy. The people he worked with were ok and the money was enough for him to live on and indulge in his hobbies. There had never really been any reason for him to give it up or look for something else.

So it wasn’t surprising that his mind was having a field day with all the new memories that were crashing around in his brain.  How had his brain kept all of this information from him? Were these memories really his or was he so desperate to be Viktor’s long lost love that he was making it all up without knowing he was doing it?

Surreptitiously he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Fiona.

_ >Hey! How are you? In your wonderful books do you have any info on a staff member called Suki? That could have been his real name or a nickname, ta! Yuuri x _

Knowing that he wouldn’t get a reply until possibly the next day he put his phone away and tried to concentrate on his current workload.

-

Viktor was very surprised to find that the guest room right next to his room was locked.

_ Strange... _

He returned to the kitchen to look through the drawer that had never failed him yet when something was misplaced in the house. 

_ Did everyone have a drawer like this?  _ He pondered,  _ a drawer where things that are lost always appear as though they have always been there? _

Rummaging through the drawer he found all sorts of interesting things that, had he not been looking for something specific, he would have taken his time to explore.  Getting frustrated he pulled the whole drawer out and dumped it’s contents on the kitchen table and spread them out. 

No keys.

With a sigh he swept it all back into the drawer and tried to replace it in its space. 

_ Why wouldn’t it slide back in? _

Crouching down he peered in and there, stuck at the back of the drawer space, was a set of keys. Reaching in, it took a few moments to be able to free them from where they were caught.

With his prize in his pocket, he returned the drawer to its rightful place and took the stairs two at a time to get back to the locked room.

It only took three attempts to find the correct key. The loud  _ clunk _ of the lock echoed up and down the corridor and made a violent shiver run up and down his spine.  Turning the handle, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

-

Yuuri was in the middle of a phone call with a customer when he had the strangest feeling.  It started in his stomach and gradually spread outwards until his whole body was warm and tingling.  Something was happening to Viktor and he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

_ He needed to get home. _

-

Blinking rapidly, Viktor looked around himself.

_ What on earth? _

How and why was he back in his own bedchambers at Windlesham Manor?

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he gasped.  _ His clothing… this was what he had been wearing on his nineteenth birthday… _

_ HOW…? _

-

Feigning a headache that ‘ _ just wouldn’t go’ _ , Yuuri gathered his belongings and dashed to his car.  Needing to get home.  He couldn’t ‘feel’ Viktor anymore…

-

"Vitya, come. Your insolence is upsetting your Mama. We are to ride after breakfast."

The voice outside of his real bedchamber door made him start.

_ Papa? _

He turned to leave the room, wanting to get back to his house and his beloved.

_ He didn't want to be here. Yuuri would die tomorrow. They would never have love and a future like they had now. _

The door he had walked through was gone.

-

_ "VIKTOR!" _

Yuuri charged into the house.

_ Something was wrong. Very wrong. _

He sprinted up the stairs, letting himself be drawn to the room that was going to be his for the time being.  A bright white light was bleeding out from the gap at the bottom of the thick wood.  Rattling the handle, trying to open the door, he found it locked.

_ DAMN… _

-

Swallowing hard and trying to act normally, Viktor left his old bedchamber.  Standing outside of the room was his Papa, a furious look on his face.

_ Ah, yes, he remembered this… _

He flinched before the slap even landed on his cheek.

"You are lucky that your Mama persuaded me to still let you celebrate your birthday." The man who looked just like him except for the colour of his eyes glared at him.

"Your actions have brought great shame upon our house. I should have killed that  _ thing _ . Now come, greet your Mama. We will take breakfast and ride."

Holding all his anger deep inside, Viktor bowed his head and followed his father.

-

_ The cure… _

Yuuri knew he needed to have as much of the remedy prepared as he could. Thank goodness he had saved it onto his phone.

Arriving back down in the kitchen, he pulled the mobile from his pocket and found the bookmarked page.

_ The  _ **_cure_ ** _ for  _ **_vampirism_ ** _ is an old Campbell family recipe. The only known ingredients are garlic, sage, and the blood of the sire  _ **_vampire_ ** _. The  _ **_cure_ ** _ is also dependent on the turned not drinking any human blood, as ingesting even a single drop  _ **_will_ ** _ make the  _ **_vampirism_ ** _ permanent and irreversible. _

Virtually every cupboard door was open by the time he had found the two ingredients and a bottle to mix them in.  With no recipe to follow for the amount of ingredients he simply followed his gut instinct. It hadn't let him down so far.

-

_ Makkachin!!! _

Viktor dropped to his knees and buried his face in her golden brown curls.  _ Oh how he had missed her. If only she could be in the future with them. _

"Vitya? Are you quite well?"

Looking up, he cried even harder.

_ Mama… _

-

_ Ok, so, now what? _

He tucked the small bottle into his pocket, tidied up the mess he had made and went back to the locked room.  There was a scuffling noise as he kicked something on the floor. Looking down he realised it was a set of keys.  He hunkered down and picked them up. Dropping them again immediately. 

_ OW! _

One of the keys was burning hot to touch.

Well, if today was anything to go by, that had to be the key to the door.  Tucking his hand inside his shirt sleeve to make holding the hot metal a little more manageable, he put the key in the lock and turned it.

_ CLUNK… _

-

"Vitya?"

_ His mama was so beautiful. Her eyes so much like his own. Oh how he loved her. _

"Forgive me, Mama. I am quite well."

He smiled and took his place at the table after placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

_ How wonderful it was to be able to be near her and smell her comforting perfume once more. _

Once they were all seated, himself, Mila, Georgi and little Yura, his father called for their attention.

"I have great news for the family!"

Viktor's heart sank.

He knew what was coming…

-

Opening the door, the first thing Yuuri realised was that the bright light filling the room and partially blinding him was emitting from Viktor's slumped body on the floor.

_ "NO! VIKTOR!" _

Slipping in his haste to reach his boyfriend, Yuuri landed in a heap next to the glowing body. Hands hovering in mid air as he tried to work out if it was safe to touch the man he loved.

"He cannot hear you..."

-

"Lady Sarah Spencer has accepted Vitya's official offer of marriage and they are betrothed to be married on his twenty first birthday when he inherits his own lands and title."

For his Mama's sake Viktor tried to look pleased. Even when Mila looked pointedly at him and gave him such a sad look that his eyes filled with tears.  Makka rested her head on her masters knee, sensing his despair and wanting to give him comfort.

_ It had begun… _

-

"He cannot hear you…"

Yuuri's head snapped up at the sound of an unknown male voice. 

_ Who said that?  _

A tall man with red tinged eyes was standing in the corner of the room staring at him with an amused smirk on his face.

_ There was only one person that this could be. _

"Thomas?"

"Ay, and you are Suki?"

Yuuri nodded. "Katsuki Yuuri. W-What is happening to Viktor? C-Can I touch him?"

"Vitya  is trying to rewrite time on his side. He is aware of what happened to both of you before. His actions will decide if you can be together now."

Yuuri shivered in fear.

_ Oh Viktor… _

"In answer to your other question, if you touch him, you become part of the past. The decision is yours alone to make."

_ There was no way he was letting Viktor go through this alone. _

He laid his hands over Viktor's heart and closed his eyes.

-

A warmth bloomed on Viktor's chest, just over his heart.

_ Yuuri… _

He was following his father to the stables, their mounts waiting for them. Makka trotting along at his side.

Eros was waiting patiently for his beloved master, his perfectly brushed black coat shining in the sunlight. A red and black blanket sat under the leather saddle which was polished to the point of looking golden, the blanket decorated with shining crystal accents. Eros whinnied and nudged at the silver haired man as he patted his nose and pressed kisses to the velvet like skin.

"We have an important task today, Eros." Viktor whispered to his steed. "We have to find my Suki."

-

Yuuri opened his eyes and knew instantly where he was.

Tall trees surrounded him and he was hidden in a large patch of ferns and foliage. 

_ He was Suki now… _

-

Whistling for the hounds to follow, the Viscount and his oldest son set off for their morning ride.

Viktor breathed in the sweet morning air and rejoiced in the feel of the sun on his skin. It had been so long since he had felt its warmth.  If it were not for the feeling of dread and knowing what he was about to do, he would be relishing this so much more.

Clicking his tongue and squeezing with his heels, he ordered Eros to increase his pace rapidly to a gallop. Easily overtaking his father as Makka ran full pelt to keep up with her master.

-

Yuuri could hear the thunder of horses hooves in the distance.

_ Viktor… _

He moved a little further forward so he could still hide, but he could see better.

-

The forest that Yuuri had told him about was coming up fast.

Tugging on the golden looking leather reins in his hands a little sharper than he intended too, he slowed Eros down from a gallop to a canter, and then to a trot as he reached the trees.

"Suki? Yuuri?"

There was a rustle of leaves to his left and he nudged Eros a little further on.

-

"Suki? Yuuri?"

Yuuri ruffled the foliage in front of him, hoping that Viktor would hear it.

Hooves sounded again and a large shadow covered the area he was hidden in. Holding his breath he risked poking his head up.

_ Wow… _

Viktor was  _ magnificent _ .

Sitting astride Eros, looking every inch the member of the aristocracy that he was.

His riding jacket was the deepest purple, almost black in colour, legs clad in tight dark grey breeches and black shiny knee high boots. 

A silver grey cravat sat at his throat. His long hair glinting in the dappled sunshine piercing the forest leaf roof. Just visible was a large purple bow that sat at the nape of his neck.

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

_ If he hadn't been in love before, he certainly was now… _

_ "Viktor…" _

-

_ "Viktor…" _

His name sounded so softly, just the merest breath that could have easily been missed.

_ "Where are you, my love? We must be quick. My father is almost upon us." _

"Here."

-

_ "Where are you my love? We must be quick. My father is almost upon us." _

"Here."

Yuuri stood up and smiled at the man still astride his horse, Makka boofing her joy at the appearance of the man who made her master so happy. 

"Quick! Hop up behind me. We must flee."

Viktor's face was shining with love as he smiled his heart shaped smile and reached down to help his beloved climb up behind him.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV STAY WHERE YOU ARE."

Both men froze.

Viscount Nikiforov was there looking terrifying on his large horse.

"Let go of my son right NOW or I will give the order for my hounds to attack."

"Darling Viktor, I can't do this to you. I love you too much."

Yuuri tried to pull his hand free but Viktor wouldn't let him go. His face determined.  Elegantly he dismounted, still holding Yuuri's hand.  As soon as his booted feet touched the ground, he pulled the younger man to his chest and held him tight.

"Father, I love him and he loves me. If you are going to set the hounds on him, then you set them on me too. The choice is yours."

"Viktor, don't do this. Please. You are unconscious on the floor of our house at home. Thomas is there. Just come back and we can cure you. I don't know what happens to us if we both die here. I-It's just supposed to be me who dies. What if we lose e-each other?"

Yuuri was nearly crying by now, so certain they were going to end up apart forever.

"My dearest, darling Yuuri. I let you die alone last time. I am not doing that again. My heart tells me that we are destined to die together. United in our love. Do you trust me?"

Brown eyes searched blue, looking deep for any signs of uncertainty and only finding love and a heartfelt belief.

"O-Of course I do."

Viktor cupped his cheek and smiled. "I love you and I always will." 

"I love you too."

As they kissed, the enraged Viscount gave the order and watched as the hounds surrounded his son and his lover. Makkachin trying her best to keep the dogs away from her beloved masters, growling and baring her teeth at the other highly trained canines.

A shrill whistle finished the order and the dogs attacked.

-

Thomas sighed as the bodies in front of him both burst with an intense white light.

_ Vitya always was headstrong… _

Pricking his own finger he added a small amount of his own blood into the small bottle that had fallen out of Suki’s pocket.

Kneeling beside the silver haired man, he prised his lips apart and dripped the cure into his mouth, watching as Viktor gagged and then swallowed the deep red liquid.

There was nothing he could do for the other man. If their love for one another was strong and pure enough, then he would be just fine.

With a strength that belied his size he lifted the two deadweight bodies and placed them on the bed in the guestroom. Their arms arranged around each other. They looked good together.

Stepping back he smiled and vanished back into the shadows of the mirror in the corner of the room.

_ He would never be far away. Vitya was one of the good souls, someone who deserved protecting. _

-

Viktor winced as the light in the room became brighter and brighter, causing red spots behind his closed eyelids.

_ It must be the sun shining in through the window,  _ he thought lazily, before panicking.

_ He was going to burn! _

The warm figure in his arms that he hadn’t fully noticed before mumbled as he tried to sit up and held him tighter to keep him laying down.  Opening his eyes he noticed that, yes, indeed the bright light making him wince was the sunlight, but his flesh was not singed where the rays were touching him.

There was a coppery taste in his mouth that was not pleasant and made him want to clean his teeth.  Turning his head, he looked about the room. They were back in their house, he assumed, as this was not his bedchamber at Windlesham Manor.

Black hair tickled his nose and he smiled. His beloved was here, he had been right, they would be ok.  Much as he knew that they should not be laying together, he had to admit that it did feel so right.  Nestling back into the pillows he closed his eyes again to sleep until Yuuri woke.

-

Yuuri half opened his eyes and tried to stretch.

_ That was one weird dream! _

Slender arms were holding him tight, and he sighed, closing his eyes again.

_ He must still be asleep. There was no way that he would be being held in bed by Viktor until they were married. _

“Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well?”

Opening one eye and then the other he peered upwards and was treated to the sight of Viktor and his heart shaped smile gazing lovingly at him.  That wasn’t the only thing that was weird. What was he missing?

“Isn’t it a beautiful day?”

_ THAT WAS IT - THEY WERE IN SUNLIGHT! _

Hands patted over Viktor’s face and body, frantically checking to see if he was ok.

“B-Babe, the light! I need to close the curtains, y-you’ll burn!”

“No need, my dearest. I believe that we were successful in our plan. If the taste of blood in my mouth when I awoke is to be trusted, it would appear that we found Thomas and he agreed to cure me.”

“H-He was here! I remember now.”

Yuuri sat up, groaned and sunk back into the comfort of the pillows and Viktor’s arms.

There was a soft chuckle next to him. “Be gentle with yourself, my love, we did die just a few hours ago. You say that Thomas was here?”

“Yeah, I came home from work because I had this feeling that something had happened to you. I couldn’t get into the room, so I made up as much of the cure as I could without his blood and then tried to get in again. I found the keys on the floor. When I found you, you were glowing white, just laying on the floor.”

He paused to breathe. “Then Thomas appeared and said you were trying to change history. I touched you and I was there too…” Wide brown eyes looked at Viktor. “You found me, on your birthday...your dad set the dogs on us…”

Viktor nodded. “I am afraid that he did, my darling. I am so sorry.”

“So, are we dead now?”

“I don’t know, let’s get up and see, shall we? Perchance Thomas has left us a message somewhere.”

Carefully they rose from the bed and padded towards the door, both jumping back when there was a loud whine and scratching on the other side of the door.

“Viktor?” Yuuri squeezed his boyfriend’s hand to gather confidence from him.

“I-I know that whine. However it is not possible…”

Opening the door, both males were flattened by the excited bounding of a large soft brown poodle, who stood on them and licked them both in turn.

“M-Makkachin?”

She boofed and gave Viktor another wash with her tongue before letting them both sit up.

“D-Dearest, w-we appear to have brought Makka with us…”

Yuuri’s mobile sprung into life and he pulled it from his pocket, fumbling as he tried to answer it and silence the noise that was making his head pound.

“Well, if we are dead, Peach has my number in heaven!”

He answered it and put it on loudspeaker.

“Hi bud!”

“Finally, we get a reply! Been trying to contact you for hours. Where have you been?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor and giggled.

“Oh, you know us, we were visiting the Regency era again!”

“That’s great and all, but do you and Mr. Darcy want to come over for takeaway? Chris got a new job and we wanna celebrate with you!”

“And whom might Mr. Darcy be?” Viktor asked, to which the reply was just laughter on the other end of the line.

“Gonna leave that one to you, Yuuri! See you about seven, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds great, catch you then!”

Viktor looked at his chuckling boyfriend. “Are you seeing someone else?”

Soft kisses to the disgruntled man’s nose soothed him a little. “No, it’s their nickname for you, it’s a character in a book. They mean it affectionately, honest.”

Viktor hummed.

“If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Darcy is very handsome and very much sought over by the ladies. And he was always my favourite character… so romantic and dashing…”

“I am not interested in the ladies, my dearest. I wish only to be betrothed to you.”

Yuuri nodded. “About that, babe, as soon as I have money, let’s go on a visit to Japan, yeah? I’d like to introduce you to my parents.”

Viktor tilted his head to one side in thought.

“If it is only a question of money, darling. Then may I be of assistance? I have money in an account that I have not touched yet. When I last enquired at the bank as to the state of my affairs I seem to remember they said I have around four million pounds. Now that I am mortal again, it would be wise to start spending it, yes?”

Mouth hanging open wide Yuuri nodded totally speechless. 

“F-Four million pounds?”

Viktor beamed. “Isn’t it splendid, dearest? We can do whatever we wish to do to make ourselves happy in this lifetime.”

“I-If you have that much money, w-why are you working?"

“Now that is simple. Thomas told me I should wait in a place of many books for you. So I did. And he was right.”

Together with Makka prancing happily around their feet they searched the house, ending up in the drawing room where Viktor’s diary was laying open on the small table, next to the portrait of Yuuri/Suki.

_ ~ _

_ Viktor, I am beyond overjoyed that you have been reunited with your one true love. _

_ Please apologise to Suki from me that my protectiveness of you scared him. When I turned you I placed triggers in your mind to scare away anyone who thought you inhuman. I wanted you to blend in whilst you waited for your beloved to be returned to you. _

_ Treat each other well for your long time together on this earth. _

_ I am merely the other side of a mirror, should you need me. _

_ Thomas _

_ ~ _

Yuuri’s phone rang again, this time it was Fiona.

“Hi Fiona, how are you?”

“I’m well thank you, Yuuri, although I am a little confused. I was looking for the information you asked me for, and, well, erm. I’m not sure how to explain this.”

“Try me, a lot of strange things have happened recently, I’m prepared to believe anything at this point!” He laughed.

“T-The information in my history records has changed. It now says that The Honourable Viktor Nikiforov was killed in a hunting accident trying to protect his stable lad, Suki, from a wolf attack. I-I don’t know what to say…”

“It’s fine Fiona, Viktor and I found out much the same thing when we were looking. From what we can tell, my Viktor is indeed related to the family by the way, isn’t that amazing?”

“Yes, yes it is. Maybe you would like to come back and have another look around sometime?”

“That would be lovely. In fact...” He looked over at Viktor and winked. “We are going to be getting married soon. Do you think we would be able to have our wedding at the Manor?”

There was just silence and then excited squeaking from the other end of the line.

“Oh my goodness. YES. Please, email with the details and we will book out the whole house for you. Oh how exciting, congratulations!”

They said their goodbyes and Yuuri hung up.

“Beloved, you know that I have not asked your parents or you yet, don’t you?” Viktor said with a half frown and half smirk and he embraced the smaller man with one arm around his waist.

“Do you really think that any of us are going to say no? Hmmm?” Yuuri replied, pushing Viktor onto the couch and kissing him softly much to Makka’s disgust. She had been receiving pets from her master until that point.

“I’ve been waiting over two hundred years for you to ask me…”


End file.
